Novel Vs Poke
by xX916-chanXx
Summary: Misty takes a forced trip to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace cup with May and Dawn. The girls are thrilled! And so is Ash! ...That is, until Paul comes into the picture. Jealousy is indeed an UGLY feeling. And Ash gets to personally find that out. Losing his BESTFRIEND to his Rival? Pfft. NOT GONNA HAPPEN! ...Or is it? /Novel Vs Poke/ -AU-
1. Starting it all

**Lauren: AHEM! NEW STORY. Haha, first story on this account :) **

**This is a Co-authored story (with xCrystalTears16x), it's just that I'll be opening and closing this chapter. **

**This story DOES contain Novelshipping and Pokeshipping, so if you hate either one of those couples you might want to turn back. Though strong Pokeshippers might be able to stand this. **

**We hope you like it and here we GOOOOOOOOOOO~ **

**Disclaimer: Neither I, or Abby own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Novel Vs Poke**

**Chapter one: Starting it all**

* * *

"Great job, Kingdra!" Misty smiled at the fully evolved water and dragon type. "We'll take it from the top tomorrow, okay?"

"Kingdra!" The pokemon nodded in understanding before swimming away in search of all the other water pokemon looming around.

Cerulean eyes flashing with happiness, the feisty water trainer slowly climbed out of the shallow pool; quickly grabbing a nearby towel to help dry off.

It was Tuesday. In other words, it was time for Misty to train with her newly evolved Kingdra. All her pokemon have grown, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. The feeling—it was so different, so overwhelming, knowing that this happiness was no longer from the contentment of being just a mere travel companion.

That at this moment she was one the one in the spotlight. That she trained, and she cared for all these pokemon by herself. That she raised them to be strong. And that she knew they could kick ass in any battle against any type.

No, it was now the joy brought by such an achievement that she had single-handedly accomplished, a success which was hers—and only hers, without any sideline help from Ash and Brock.

She then chuckled.

Ash and Brock…

She had missed them so much ever since she had left them years ago. She couldn't wait to see them again and show them how far she had come already. Ha! She couldn't possibly imagine how utterly speechless Ash would be! He'd probably faint because her pokemon were just that awesome, and then he'd probably wake up, be in denial about her being better than him, and then finally give in and compliment her.

She could easily imagine that happening.

The redhead then stubbornly shook her head, erasing such ridiculous thoughts out of her mind—she wasn't supposed to be thinking that way! Ash and Brock were in Sinnoh now—apparently with some pretty blue haired coordinator...

And it's been nearly five years since she even took a step outside the gym doors—five years since she left Ash...and Brock! Misty could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment. And Brock! How could she forget Brock? It wasn't just Ash! Brock! Brock; why didn't she think of Brock! Misty panicked frantically in her head.

Her sisters came back from their cruise around the world nearly four years ago, but for some reason she never had the guts to go back. Misty slung her now slightly damp towel around her shoulders; still encased in her thoughts. She had her bike now...so there was really no reason to go whining back to Ash—now sixteen years old, yet still as immature as ever—about him owing her a bike. She herself had turned sixteen only a few months ago...

Misty then growled in frustration; desperate to shake the thought of Ash out of her head. It's been five years...it was time for her to give up a long time ago...

But for some reason, she just couldn't.

She couldn't give up on the black haired, brown eyed dunce she had a crush on...no matter how dense and oblivious he was...

_He probably doesn't even remember who I am, _Misty chuckled bitterly to herself.

Making her way to the gym's living room, the redhead could hear faint yelling coming from inside. With those high-pitche,d girly voices which never failed to exasperate her—it was no doubt her sisters, the very same sisters who have probably broken the world-record for saying too many 'like's in just a single sentence.

It was kind of annoying, really.

She listened in.

"You know she won't listen!" A shriek vibrated against Misty's ears; which could only have been Lily. "I don't see why we can't, like, do it by ourselves!"

"You know why!" Another high pitched shriek, this time, was Violet's. Misty was sure of it. "No offense to us, but, like, we suck with pokemon!"

"...like, so true," She could hear Lilly's depressed sigh.

"Common gals!" Daisy's slightly lower voice popped in, trying to look on the bright side of things. "You know, like, Misty will help if it's for the gym!"

_Misty? What for the gym? What's wrong with the gym?_ Misty's thoughts ran wild.

Of course she would help if it was for the gym! For the last couple years she's put nothing less than her blood, sweat, and tears into rebuilding, and redeeming this gym! If something was wrong she wanted to know! She should be _first_ to know! She was the rightful gym leader, after all.

Without a second thought, Misty burst through the living room doors, her temper aflame, and her mouth made into a worried pout.

"What's wrong with the gym and why are you hiding it from me. You know I don't like it when you hide things from me, especially if it's concerning—"

"Okay, one, like, chill." Lilly interrupted a babbling Misty, as she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, "and two...like...where did you come from...?"

"Outside!" Misty answered irritably. "And don't interrupt me!" The redhead's voice almost broke into a whine.

"Okay! Like, _geez_," Lilly pouted.

Misty sighed, her anger subsiding as she calmed down from her high. "I'm sorry, but...I heard there was something wrong with the gym, and you want me to do something...If there's something seriously wrong with the gym, then I'll help, no matter what it is."

Lilly's pout faded, and was replaced with a bright, sparkly teethed smile. "Really..! _Anything_?"

"Okay maybe not anything...but, most things." Misty nodded her consent, quite bothered by the pink-haired's sly grin, which could only mean one thing…

This cannot be good.

"That's great!" Violet's voice suddenly popped in.

The blue haired young adult smiled, after being quiet for so long she felt like a loud outburst was needed.

"What's...great..?" Misty was starting to feel uneasy...what did they want her to do, anyway?

"It's great because that means you'll take this ticket to Sinnoh and participate in the Wallace Cup so we can gain publicity for the gym!"

Both Lilly and Violet squealed together, Daisy smiling also, but watching in the background.

Meanwhile, Misty was still standing there—frozen. Let's just say she tuned out after, "you'll take this ticket to Sinnoh."

_Ash is in Sinnoh..._Her immediate thoughts. _I could...I could see him. I could finally have an excuse to see him..._

Misty quickly shook her head—Ugh! Again with the bad thoughts! _Why?_ Why was she prone to think about him?

Because she _wanted_ to be with him? Because she wanted to see him _that_ badly?

Well, whatever the reason—she needed to stop.

Now.

"W-What!" Misty suddenly burst out, interrupting Lilly and Violet's happy fest. "I can't participate in a contest! I'm a _trainer_. I've never even been in a contest! And the gym needs no _publicity_."

"Um, yes it does," said Lilly as a matter-of-fact. "Have you like, not noticed the little amount of like, trainers coming here for gym battles? Baby sister—we get our money off of those battles. We need money, in case you've like, forgotten."

"We _have_ money." Misty stood her ground, though it was three to one and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think they were right...

It seemed that all the newbie trainers went off to Hoenn or Sinnoh; thinking that all the new regions and pokemon were better than the old ones. And any of the intermediate, or expert trainers didn't want a petty Cascade Badge from a gym that was rumored to _give out_ badges.

"Not for long." Violet snorted. "At the rate we buy our like, necessities—"

"You mean totally useless junk?" Misty pointed out bluntly.

The blue haired young adult chose to ignore Misty's smart retort and went on. "We won't have enough money to pay the bills next month.

"The Wallace Cup has a grand prize of half a _million_ dollars...And, like, whatever that stupid ribbon is. Plus, it'll be great publicity if you win—which you, like, probably will. Misty, with that much money, and like, more to come, we could last _at least_ last like, another five years! I mean come on, like, don't be selfish." Violet trailed off, now suddenly looking more interested in her manicure.

"I'm not selfish!" Misty yelled.

Lilly merely looked at her. "Um…like, yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Misty," Daisy's sudden calm interruption caused all three girls to look in her direction. "You have to do this. No choice. The Gym needs money. Plus, we're not good with pokemon. You are. You're the Gym Leader, so start acting like one and care about the Gym loosing money. Even your friend...um, Margret? Is it Margret?" Daisy turned to look at Lilly and Violet.

"Uh...No I like, think it's Marley!"

"No!" Lilly held her finger up in the air, "it's March!"

"Like, what kind of name is March..?"

Lilly shrugged, "I dunno…that's a month right?"

"You guys mean May?" Daisy said suggestively.

"Right, May!" Lilly exclaimed, and then shrugged. "Well, like, at least it's pretty close to March—they're both, like, months…"

"God, you two are like, total bobble heads sometimes!" Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled when she heard two offended "Hey!'s" and one amused snort come her way. "May! Yes, May! She like, invited you to come participate with her and this girl named, like, Dawn. That's actually where we got the ticket because we have no money to—"

"I get it already!" Misty snapped irritably, "You won't leave me alone until I say yes, right?"

All three girls simultaneously nodded their heads, and Misty couldn't help but wonder if they had actually rehearsed this.

She sighed in defeat. "When and where's the contest?"

"..."

"AHHH! YES! HEHE, YOU ARE THE BEST LITTLE SISTER EVER!"

"Of course I am." Misty giggled softly, winking at her smiling sisters. But her facial expression soon turned solemn, "I hope you know that I've never been in a contest in my life...I mean, I don't even know what to do. And I don't even _own_ a dress!"

"...You own a mermaid costume," Daisy pointed out.

Misty felt her eye twitch. "That's not a dress!"

"Okay! God, you're so touchy..."

"Because…you're so _irritating_!"

The redhead felt exasperated! It was a quick yes on a spur of the moment! But, reality taking a club and kindly hitting her on the head, Misty finally came to realize some things. One, she'd never been in a contest! Two, she didn't own anything remotely formal. And three, she didn't know what the rules were in a contest, or even what they did!

May had made her watch one once, but it was only because she was in it. May had participated with her, uh...her Beautifly! (Misty mentally patted herself on the back.) It was a couple months back, and Misty could remember fully well that she had no idea what was going on.

Absolutely none.

"Well, like, whatever!" Misty's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "We can always just buy you a dress. And like, May said to call her if you said, like, yes so I think she's going to like, talk you through all the contest thingy's." Daisy, who was the one talking, paused. "But just like, chill. It's not like this is a matter of life or death or anything—"

"It kind of like, is..." Lilly murmured, crying out in pain when Daisy whacked her on the head.

"Like, not helping!" She hissed.

Misty merely sighed then walked out of the room, most likely to go call May.

Over the last few years the two girls had built a solid friendship. Though Misty couldn't lie—at first meeting with this girl it took all she had not to snap at her every time she spoke. What? You can't blame her. She was 13 and a jealous mess! Anyone would be if their lifetime crush decided to not only replace you, but replace you with a girl ten times as pretty.

May was perfect. Not to tomboyish, not to girly. Not too harsh, and not to gentle. Perfect team, strong, one of every type. Sensitive to others feelings, nice...

And what was she?

She was a total tomboy, with a girly side that just came out to bite you. She was harsh all the time. Her team was made up of water pokemon; that was it. She was sensitive to no one's feelings but her own. And most would call her a bitch—which kind of pained her really.

_That's_ what she thought three years ago. But not now. Oh, so totally not now. May was a dream girl—she was beautiful. She was nice. She was everything any guy would want in a girl—but she's not what _Ash_ wanted in a girl.

Plus, she's dating a coordinator in Johto—who sounds suspiciously familiar to her—but not Ash. So she's already taken. And nothing's going on between her and Ash, much to Misty's relief. And right when Misty found all that out, it was:

"_You wanna be bestfriends?" _

Ever since she spoke that line, the two were inseparable. They called each other almost everyday! They were so close, they could switch pokemon teams and their pokemon wouldn't have a second thought as to listen to the other girl.

But May inviting her to go to Sinnoh—where Ash is—to participate in a contest—when she's never, ever been in one—that was suspicious.

Very suspicious.

Finally entering her room, Misty quickly picked up her video phone, scrolled down her contacts, and when she found the name 'May' she gently tapped on it. The phone started ringing.

"Misty! Hey! Sooo...ARE YOU GOING OR WHAT?"

The redhead didn't even have time to register that someone had picked up, before someone loudly screeched in her ear.

No doubt it was May...

"I swear every time I call you you purposely try to break my ear drums..."

"I do not!" The brown haired girl smiling at her through the screen giggled happily. "You just need to brace your self better~"

"No one should need to brace themselves from getting their ear drums knocked out when they call their bestfriend on the phone!" Misty playfully stuck her tongue out at May.

"Well I'm not just a normal bestfriend!"

Misty smiled, "...true."

May gave her a toothy grin back before asking her the same question she'd been wanting to ask since she sent Misty the ticket two weeks ago. "Well...ARE YOU GOING?"

"Meh," Misty muttered inaudibly.

"Is that a yes?"

Misty groaned. "What choice do I have?"

"YES!" May smiled brightly, her blue eyes twinkling with pent up happiness. "We finally get to see each other in person again! Plus, my boyfriend's coming to watch us participate! You can...You know, do that bestfriend check up thingy to make sure he's an okay guy for me..." May trailed off sheepishly.

Misty giggled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Great! So, see you there? OH! AND you better call me the minute the you set step on that ferry!"

"Okay, okay..." The redhead rolled her eyes, before smiling sweetly, "you'll see me there."

After saying their last goodbye's to each other, Misty quickly hung up before running back to their living room; still having some questions she needed to ask her sisters. But when they came into view, the sight wasn't exactly... pleasant. The three girls were all huddled up; quietly whispering things to each other.

Misty folded her arms. "Okay, what are you keeping from me, and if you tell me now there is a zero point one percent chance that I wont get mad."

Violet chuckled nervously. "Nothing really. We're, like, just discussing things…"

Misty shot a suspicious glance at them. "Liar." Her cerulean eyes bore into all of them.

_Silence. _

"Tell me what you're hiding, dammit!"

"Okay, okay..." All three girls took a deep breath, "you'releavingtomorrowmorning!"

They then quickly shuffled out of the room, all looking like hell was about to go on.

Which it was.

"WHAT?" Misty shrieked at the top of her lungs, making all three girls stop; frozen in their tracks. "TOMORROW MORNING! ARE YOU GUYS ON CRACK OR SOMETHING!"

"Misty, like, chill…"

"DO _NOT_ TELL ME TO CHILL! I STILL HAVE TO PACK YOU KNOW! NOT TO MENTION PREPARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO TEACH MY POKEMON HOW TO BE FRILLY AND JUMP AROUND AND USE THEIR ATTACKS AS DECORATIONS!"

"But Misty, like, we really didn't know how to tell you…"

Misty sighed as she calmed herself down. "This is what I get for being related to lunatics...Sometimes I just don't get what you're thinking..."

And that was true, she assured herself. Being with this lot was completely no different than babysitting—considering her _older _sisters tend to act like total scatterbrains at times—okay, scratch that—_most of the time._

And right now, being sent to Sinnoh, she just felt like having caught up in another of their stupid childish games. Like some sort of tangled mess that they had unwittingly got themselves into, and she, being their dear little sister, must fix.

Being sent to Sinnoh…all alone…

Now that scared her. What was she suppose to do? How did they expect her to win if she didn't even know the basics? Sure, battling _was_ half of the contest. But the battling didn't even start until you passed the first part of the contest. A part that she had no idea how to do.

_Looks like it's back to being a rookie..._Misty sighed.

"So…like, tomorrow then?" Daisy said, as to which Misty nodded—reluctantly. _Very_, reluctantly.

"Yeah…tomorrow." She paused. "But don't expect me to win."

"We know you'll win." Lilly smiled. "Because you're our little sister. And even though you don't have all the looks," Lilly almost laughed when she saw Misty's thankful, and slightly embarrassed expression turn into a glare. "...yet." She winked. "You definitely have the talent. We'll be cheering for you the whole way. I know you wont disappoint us."

"Yeah." Violet added. "Plus, worrying over stuff too much can give you wrinkles!" Mist held back a giggle when she saw her older sister scrunch her face up in disgust.

She really was lucky to have them, wasn't she? They were bobble heads, scatter brains, and were really_ really_ annoying...But they were there for her when she needed it.

And _that_ meant more than anything.

* * *

Later than night, Misty found herself laying in bed, awake, staring numbly at her water pokemon covered ceiling. So much happened today...She almost couldn't believe it.

In only a few hours' time she would be so far away from home. She'd be in Sinnoh.

...She'd be with Ash.

Misty could feel her heartbeat race as her cheeks turned an unlikely color of red. She was grateful no one could see it in the dark. Even if she _was_ the only one around.

The redhead sighed quietly as her thoughts wandered, most of them leading to a certain cap-wearing dunce.

But now she knew it was true...

She really couldn't stop thinking about him.

And tomorrow...

...She would finally get to see him again.

* * *

**Hm. Well...**

**I think we did good! **

**Next chapter will probably be posted in two to three weeks; depending on when we get it finished :) I don't really think there are any Novel fans xD Gah - the pokemon fandom's crack couples are mostly yaoi...**

**BUT I LOVE PALLETSHIPPING AND ORIGINALSHIPPING SO I DON'T CARE ;P **

**Please review. **

**Please. **

**I'm serious - if you liked it, hated it, thought it was boring...Just knowing _someone_ is reading makes an authors time worth while. And you can let me and Abby (If she gets mad at me for revealing her name later I'll take it. I didn't feel like typing out her separate username) know you're reading by reviewing. **

**Even a simple "I loved it," Or "I hated it," are compliments all the same. Though, if you did hate it please tell us why - so we can fix it to make it enjoyable for everyone. **

**I talk a lot. **

**I know. **

**Please...review. **

**Pllllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee ~ **

**Okie, I'm done begging ^-^**

**We hope you liked the first chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. **

**~ Lauren :) **


	2. Meeting an old freind

**HEY THERE EVERYONE! **

So…um…this is me, **Abby, **this time because you know, like what **Lauren** said in the first chapter, this a co-authored story (fanfic accounts xXblueandpurplestripesXx….and…xCrystalTears16x)

*shrugs* Though Lauren mostly does the plot and I just sort of beta-read and help out with the ideas…so yeah, that's how it goes…

Anywaaaays…Lauren and I apologize for the late update. Blame school for it. But OOOOHHH! 13 reviews! I mean, that is JUST TOO MUCH! Like, REALLY! MANY THANKS TO YOU ALL! *blows kisses*

So I'm gonna be the one to do the replying…and I guess I'll be speaking for both Lauren and me with the replies…

**Yey: **Haha…yeah, there is not much Novelshipping stories. Truth to be told, this is my first time in reading one actually, much more actually helping Lauren out in writing it! Anyway, here's the continuation "Yey"!

**Hazel The Rabbit: **Thanks! I'm so glad you found it as "awesome"! Keep reading! *winks*

**romantic-love-forever: **Yeah I know…when Lauren first introduced to me the plot about this Novel vs. Poke, I was really kind of skeptical about it, but then knowing her to be such a great author, I knew it would turn out to be such a good…no…GREAT idea! Thanks!

**Madame Kasumi: **Hey there! Remember me? You know…my other account and my other story which you reviewed too because I used their Japanese names? Hehehe! So…um…yeah, I'm so glad you read this too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jane Hawthorn: **Thanks Miss Jane! You know…I kind of missed you reviews (when I was still in my TruColorz16 account) because you were always so straightforward and cool! Yeah I know…*sighs*…sucks that there's no "like" button, but hey! I'm so glad you like it!

**IceCreamAndPizza: **Really? You think so? Thanks! Yeah I know, I mean, the idea of Misty in a contest is just too amazing! Actually, I can't even wait myself for me and Lauren to get to that part! As for Misty's reaction, I'm not so sure (since like I said, Lauren does most of the writing)…But anyway, thanks!

**pikaluver1229: **Um…I'm not so sure about the "early updating" because yeah, Lauren and I both have a tight schedule…but I'm glad you love it!

**musa lover: **Well…if I were to picture Misty going in a contest, I think she'd totally wipe it out! Ha! Ehm…*coughs*…hehe…sorry. Just being my Misty-fan self. But yeah, Misty's got potential, and I think she'd do good!

**Misty fan: **For the shippings, based on what Lauren and I have already discussed, I think it's Pokeshipping, Novelshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping is I think near the end, and more shippings to come, but um…I'm not so sure about Belleshipping (sorry). Anyways, thanks for liking this story of ours!

**Arekushisu Atsushiko: **Sure! But um…I really don't know about this *soon*. Once every two to three weeks maybe…

**DivineGuidanceAlpha: **Thanks! I'm glad you…liked it. XD But hey, I'm pretty much sure neither Misty nor Ash is OOC here, and it's not entirely impossible for Misty and May to become best buds right? May and Ash? Um…eh…I really don't think so…(or maybe because I'm such a huge fan of Contestshipping LOL…ugh…I'm such a biased person. Don't mind me. XD) And Iris? Truth to be told, I haven't seen Black and White yet, so um…I'm not really sure. I don't know about Lauren though…

**Captain Bones: **Yeah, don't worry XD You're not the only one hoping for Misty to win the Wallace Cup, because I am too! Haha. I know…I know…I'm crazy XD

**Kurokki: **Yep. Poor Misty. And right! Misty and May are best buds! Hahaha *smiles slyly* I sooooooo love your "coughing"! :DDD Yay!

**It's me again…Abby.**

WOW! There sure are lots of reviews, and we are hoping to get more! Keep it coming guys!

**DISCLAIMER: Lauren and I…DON'T own pokémon**.

* * *

**Novel Vs Poke **

**Chapter two: Meeting an old friend**

* * *

"_Make sure to like, win for us Misty!" _

"_We know you can like, do it!"_

"_Like we'll, see you when you get back!" _

Misty sighed, the words her sisters bid her off with still ringing in her head. She would miss them...

Right now the redhead was at check in; standing in line and waiting for the ticket boy to scan her ticket. This morning had been quite the phenomenon! Packing, talking, explaining...crying...! She now had truly been through it all, and she couldn't help but feel relieved.

Pale, feminine fingers lightly brushing against one of the six pokeballs hooked to her belt, Misty suddenly felt a wave of worry wash over her. She knew her pokemon were good at battling, but...what about contest? Her personal feelings weren't the only ones that mattered! Her pokemon's feelings played a big part in this...In fact, their consent mattered even more than hers! They would be the ones who would tire themselves out. They would be the ones who would do the act. They would be the ones who would do…well…everything!

Her pokémon would be doing all the work. And she? She'd just be her usual big-mouth self and yell directions, instructing them to make their extremely powerful attacks into harmless..._frilly_…decorations. Taking these into account, she knew her pokemon's opinions mattered the most. Luckily though, they had taken the news pretty well…or at least, better than how _she_ did.

"Well I would know that red hair anywhere..." Misty froze in her tracks. "How ya doing Red? And would you like to tell me what the hell _you're_ doing going to Sinnoh?"

Turning around slowly, as if the motion would make the person behind her not be who she thought it was, Misty felt like she was going to either faint, or yell her lungs out at the sight before her.

Or both.

"Humph...Gary..."

He smirked at her, "Still as cold as ever, huh?" _Strike one._

"Hn.."

"Ooh, even colder." _Strike two._

"…Go away."

"Aw, didn't miss me and my sexiness?" _Strike three._

_You're out._

"UGH, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" Misty stood, panting slightly as if she had just ran for miles, feeling all eyes on her.

She couldn't help it! He made her mad—and NOT in a good way.

"Heh. That's the Red I used to know." He reached a fair hand out to softly ruffle her hair. "Now, why don't you calm down, give the boy you're ticket and stop holding up the line...then, I'll take you out to lunch."

Misty merely grumbled, not wanting to cause even more of a commotion.

_Arrogant little ass._

Misty clutched her suitcase, trying to calm her raging temper. Face twisted in embarrassment, she sheepishly handed the ticket boy her ticket; softly apologizing for the hold up while sending a death glare to Gary, who merely smirked in response.

As she walked through the entrance door, the redhead could hear Gary break out in laughter behind her.

"_Not_ funny, Oak!" She hissed.

"Oh you know it was funny!" He winked, forest green eyes flashing mischievously. "So..." he started out slyly.

"_So?_" Misty spat, still annoyed.

"Going to Sinnoh to visit Ashy-boy, I presume. And I'm right," he then shrugged. "I always am."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" she pressed.

But her cheeks said otherwise…

Gary grinned at her, his arrogant aura getting even stronger. "Oh, really? Well then what _are_ you doing here, Red? Came to stalk me? Am I just that _awesome_ that you have to secretly stalk me? You know you could've just asked—"

"SHUT UP!" Misty boomed loudly, holding a hand up to interrupt him. "Okay, _one_, I would _never_ stalk you. I have pride and a good sense of taste…" Gary snorted at this. Misty simply glared in return. "And two, you have no business knowing what I'm doing going to Sinnoh! Come to think of it, what are _you_ doing going to Sinnoh, huh? _Oak?_"

"It's called research, Red."

"Yeah right, research of girls in their bikini's..."

"Jealous?"

Misty scoffed, "No."

"I think you are. You know, I've always gotten that fangirl vibe from you. But, well, it's not like you're ugly...just tape up that loud mouth of yours and—"

"Ugghhh! Shut up!" Misty was shaking her head rapidly, while playfully slapping the spiky haired teen who was about a head taller than her. "I'm going to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace Cup for May! Ash just _happens_ to be there. "

"I know."

"...You know, _what_?" Misty looked at Gary suspiciously.

"I know about everything you just said. Your sisters updated every single detail on their blog." Gary shrugged offhandedly, a smirk still gracing his lips. "It's just fun to tease you."

As soon as Gary let those words casually roll of his tongue, the brown haired teen braced himself for the worst. But, instead of blowing up and lashing out at him like he thought she would, Misty merely kept a calm expression; smiling sweetly.

Green eyes stalking her every move, Gary was curious to see what the redhead would do. Usually after he teased her she would either yell at him and attempt to punch him with her fist, or, yell at him and attempt to punch him with her mallet. Right now she was doing neither of those things, which meant...

"Payback's a bitch, Oak," she whispered.

"Wha—"

"OH EM GEEEE! GARY OAK IS BY THE ENTANCE WAY? AHHHH! AND HE'S GIVING OUT AUOTGRAPHS? OH MAH GAWD! I AM SOOOO GETTING A PICTURE WITH HIM!"

Just then a loud rumbling was heard, along with a slight shaking of the deck. Followed by tens of thousands of loud screams and squeals.

The brown haired researcher mentally banged his head on a table. S_hit..._

He turned to glare at Misty, "Curse your fucking loud voice..."

"I'd call it a blessing," she winked. "See 'ya around twelve for that lunch, Gary! And—next time you decide to be an ass to me, make sure it's in a fangirl free zone."

Misty left Gary to deal with his fangirls, snickering quietly to herself when she saw him force a smile while nicely trying to get one of the fangirls to stop her attempt in stealing his shirt.

_Okay, that might've been a little harsh..._Misty pondered her thoughts as she walked in the direction of her room. _But BAH! That ass deserves it…_

While walking, the redhead couldn't help but wonder what kind of room May had chosen for her. She had bought the ticket after all. And being on the top deck _still_ looking for her room didn't put her at ease.

_Oh, I hope she didn't spend a lot..._

Misty's suspicions came true as she opened the door to her room and her cerulean colored eyes skimmed over the space that was rented out to her.

"Holy mother of Arceus..." Misty breathed, taking slow, unsure steps into paradise that was supposedly _her room_.

Gold, silver, jewels, cashmere, velvet, silk—EVERYWHERE! Hell, even the _light bulbs_ looked expensive! And what's more a giant table of food lay, the full course buffet with a chocolate fountain! And right when Misty was going to rush over to the golden video phone, call May, tell her she's crazy, and demand she get her a refund for this ludicrous room, the redhead's eyes spotted a note—it was taped to the wall, and even from far away Misty could tell it was May's handwriting.

Letting her feet carry her, Misty read the note.

**If you're reading this it means that you're on the ferry, in your room where there's a VIDEO PHONE that you can call me with! Which MEANS that you MUST call me now Misty Kasumi Waterflower! NOOOW!**

**Love you and if you're going to complain about the room, don't! **

**~ May :)**

Misty merely grumbled, cursing herself for forgetting that one of the very few people in the whole world who knew her back and front had sent her on this crazy trip, _and_ bought her this crazy room.

Stomping over to the video phone, Misty quickly dialed May's number; cursing herself twice when she forgot to take her ear away from the phone as soon as she saw the familiar face appear on the screen.

"YOU'RE COMING I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AAHHH YOU READ MY NOTE! AND YOU LISTENED TO ME! HEHE, I FEEL SO PROUD!"

Misty was about to yell back at the blue eyed girl, only coming to an abrupt pause as she saw May's new…_cute_…attire. "What's with the outfit?"

"Oh!" May smiled, posing a few times. "It's for Sinnoh! Cute, huh?"

The main colors on her outfit now were black, green, and orange. Her red bandana being replaced with a light green one, and her red, half sleeved shirt being switched with a sleeveless, black and orange zip up. Though Misty couldn't see the brunette's lower half or shoes though the screen, she instantly comprehended it looked good too.

"Mhm..." Misty paused awkwardly, "I...didn't have to get a new outfit too, did I?"

"Nope!" Misty visibly relaxed. "Cause I already got one for you!" And she froze again.

"WHAT? May! I don't want you spending anymore money on me!" The redhead glared halfheartedly, her voice breaking into a whine. "You know I don't like it..."

"I know, I know—sorry, but..." May pointed a gloved finger at her, her blue eyes aflame, "…you're still wearing that same outfit you wore when I first met you _four years ago_ in Hoenn annnnd..." She giggled, her voice suddenly becoming much softer, "…you're going to be seeing Ash in like, less than a day! Don't you want to look nice for him and rub your all new _ass.._ets_, _in his face? You _do_ know he's a teenage boy now! You know, with…_hormones_…"

May dissolved in a fit of laughter, watching Misty's fair face go tomato red in seconds.

"M-May!" Misty finally hissed, trying to cover up her growing embarrassment, "Y-You damn pervert! I am _not_ going to...do _that_ to Ash!"

"Liar!" The brunette was still laughing, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. "You know you wanna just rub in the fact that you now have a chest and that it's almost bigger than mine!"

"I-It is not!" Misty argued back weakly, still dying from embarrassment. "You had the chest of a grown woman at age ten, and you _knew_ all the boys were staring at you!"

May gasped dramatically, faking hurt, though the giddy smile on her face said otherwise. "NU-UH! It's just cause you always had sweetie cutie Togepi in front of your chest so no one even bothered to look there!"

"Why are we talking about our chest sizes?" Misty was flailing her arms repeatedly, while she held the phone between the crook of her shoulder and neck.

May smiled sweetly through the screen, "Cause…I still can't believe we're finally going to see each other in person again and I'm excited!" she squealed.

Misty smiled back, the girls sweet words making her feel warm inside. "Me too..."

A short, sweet silence ensued as both girl's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, both of them thinking about finally meeting up again. It kind of sucked, having your bestfriend living in a different region. Sometimes Misty wondered how they ever became bestfriends...they were so different.

May had a big appetite, she had a normal one. May loved to go to malls and window shop, while Misty knew that was the last place she would ever want to be. May was calm towards most people, trusting strangers easily and giving them the benefit of the doubt, while, again, the redhead didn't like to be nice to people she didn't trust.

Could you really be bestfriends with someone who was your opposite? She couldn't help but wonder...

But when she thought it over again, and again, and again...Misty soon found out that she wouldn't trade the blue eyed brunette for anyone else in the world. Because, of course...

She was like family to her.

"MISTY!" A sudden yell cut the redhead from her thoughts, "Gosh, darnit! I've been saying your name for like five minutes!" May was clutching her head dramatically, fake streams of tears running down her face.

Misty couldn't help but laugh, while feeling a little sheepish. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was telling you to go try on your new outfit!" May said, blue eyes flashing with held in excitement. "I have to go for now, my boyfriend is nagging me to go to lunch." She rolled her eyes, and Misty heard a faint call of objection come from the background, though she couldn't make out the words or the voice.

"So I'll just call you tonight or something, okay? BUT YOU BETTER WEAR THAT OUTFIT! It's in your room, in the closet!" —Misty was about to object.— "And no, I'm not returning it." _Dammit._ "Okay! Have fun on your ride to Sinnoh and I'll be waiting for you at the dock when you arrive! Love you, bye!"

With one last wave of their hands, the girl's call ended. Misty watched May's face slowly fade off the screen, while the redhead silently hung up the golden phone.

"This is just all too much..." Misty quietly mumbled to herself, picking up her luggage and dragging it to her room.

Half of her was dreading putting on this new outfit May had bought her, but...part of her was excited to see what it was. Truth be told, May always did have a better sense of style than her. And the water pokemon trainer _did_ like most of the brunettes clothes...

Finally making her way to her bedroom, Misty dropped her luggage in a near off corner. The bedroom was just as expensive looking as the loft/living room and Misty almost had to face palm. Where the energy filled brunette got all her money she didn't know, and it was kind of nerve wracking, considering the redhead hated when people spent large amount of money on her and she knew she couldn't pay them back.

It made her uncomfortable.

Misty slowly opened the closet with slightly shaky hands—What? She would have to wear this for _at least_ a year; if not, more. But, much to Misty's disappointment, all she saw when she opened the walking closet was...a note.

The redhead sighed irritatedly—it was like playing a game of goose chase! Misty picked up the note, sighing again when she saw that it was, in fact, in May's handwriting.

**Ahaha! Gotcha! It's actually in the bathroom, hehe. Just here to tell you that you MUST MUST MUST keep your hair down! I mean...I have my hair down, and, by the looks of it...so does Dawn. You know, the girl Ash is traveling with?**

—Misty could feel both jealousy and annoyance at that line. She was doing it on purpose!—

**And, I mean…your hair is pretty much down PAST YOUR BUTT! It's sick of being in a side ponytail! You don't even have to keep it down forever—just until we leave Sinnoh and Ash has a major nosebleed because of how hot you look. I'm winking right now, just so you know.**

—Misty bit the side of her cheek, a habit that she had recently started whenever she was thinking. Should she listen to May? She was already going to wear the girls picked out clothes! The redhead continued reading.—

**Please? For meeee! It'll look great with your outfit, and I know it's not really you, but I heard that this Dawn person is a TOTAL fashionista! You know, loves shopping for all the labels, always has the latest trends, etc. **

**AND, it'll show Ash that you don't need him! That you've moved on (even though you really haven't...AT ALL, and I know you're glaring at this piece of paper right now, so you might as well give up.) And that you're wwwwaaaaayyyyyy better than this Dawn person! **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. But just know that if you don't have your hair down when you step off that ferry I'll take out your side ponytail MYSELF. **

**Kay, love you, have a safe trip BYYYYEEE!**

**~ May :) **

A frown pulled at the redheads lips, how did May even _know_ this about 'this Dawn person.' Cerulean eyes turning to her fiery, long hair, Misty puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. As her eyebrows furrowed together in thought, the redhead walked over to her more than big enough bathroom.

But finally, Misty groaned, irritated, as her mind gave in to May's 'suggestion.'

_No going back now. May would make me have my hair down, anyway...Might as well get used to it..._

Quickly undoing the rubber hand that held her hair in a side ponytail, Misty let her hip length hair fall, the fiery curls swaying slightly. Having her hair down...it wasn't unusual these days, but it was still an unfamiliar feeling for the redhead. The slight tickle of her hair brushing against her neck, or arms; the tangles she would get from her all day activities; it was all so...annoying. After taking her long, feminine fingers and quietly running them through her hair, Misty closed the bathroom door behind her.

Her cerulean eyes then searching the room for any type of clothing. Quickly finding something that resembled a shirt and shorts, Misty took them off the hook they were hanging on. The redhead didn't bother to examine the materials, and quickly striped herself of her old clothes, before throwing the new ones over her head.

They were snug, skin-fitting...and Misty couldn't help but mentally curse both May, and herself. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she had to hold back a scream.

She looked so...so..._not Misty. _

The shirt was white, with blue sleeves that only reached her shoulder. On the front of the shirt was a poke ball design (similar to the ones on Ash's hats...) in light blue and yellow. The shirt was also part halter top, a bead that was designed to look like the Cascade Badge stitched to the top of the shirt's neck line, with two, thin braided blue colored straps attached to it to tie around her neck; which the redhead did.

On the ends of the sleeves and hem of the shirt were yellow ribbons tied into simple bows, giving each end of the shirt a slight ruffle look. The hem of the shirt ended only an inch or two past her bosom, showing off her flat stomach and the very slight outline of her washboard abs. Looking down to examine her shorts, Misty saw that they were just like her old _old_ ones, like the ones that she used to wear when she still traveled in Kanto with Ash.

Only differences being that at the end of the shorts, where they folded up, were not like the light blue jean material on the rest of the item of clothing, but a bright white color. These shorts were also slightly shorter (making Misty slightly self-conscious and uncomfortable) ending at her upper thigh, and putting her long, lean legs on display.

The shoes that went to the outfit were not regular training shoes, either, instead being strap-up sandals with hard bottoms. The material used to tie the sandals was similar to that of her shirt. A blue color, with yellow ribbons to tie around her ankles.

Over all the outfit wasn't horrendously horrible, just a little showy and girly. But was cute, over all. The new clothes did make her feel kind of uncomfortable, though. The past three years she hadn't had her stomach on display made her self-conscious to have it displayed so freely now.

Misty also had to agree with the fact that the outfit looked better with her hair down. It directed the attention to her bright, fiery colored hair instead of her body.

_I just hope Ash recognizes me..._Misty worried herself in her thoughts.

It was true, she didn't look like herself. The only thing that really gave her away was her uniquely colored hair, other than that, she looked almost as beautiful, if not just as beautiful, as her sisters.

_Knock-Knock Knock-knock!_

The sudden sound dragging Misty out of her thoughts, the redhead quickly checked herself over one more time before going to answer the door.

_Who could that be? _Misty furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

She wasn't expecting anyone besides...

_Oh, shit..._

Cerulean eyes looking towards her wrist watch/pokeball bracelet, Misty groaned in exasperation when she saw that it was, indeed, 12:00. How could she forget that she told Gary she would have lunch with him? Of course, having lunch with the arrogant player wasn't bad—irritating, but not bad. Over the years he had come to be one of her closest friends, and a good older brother figure even though the two were the same age (And she acted more mature, Misty liked to add in).

But that still didn't stop him from being a cheeky pervert.

Knowing him (And she did know him), he would never let her live this off. And, though Misty didn't like to admit it, this outfit showed _a lot_ of skin—more skin than she would've liked, anyway.

"Hey, Gary...why are you staring at me like that?" Misty raised an eyebrow at a jaw slack Gary.

She expected him to tease her and laugh at her, not to stand there looking like an idiot with an open jaw.

"Holy shit, Red..." Gary breathed, chuckling. "You look...just…just…shit that get ups sexy..."

Misty blushed horribly, doing her best to hide it. "SH-SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

He merely laughed at her. "Well how can you expect me not to be when your chest is practically bouncing up and down when you _walk_? Hey, mind running up and down this hallway a couple times?"

"YOU ARE SO BAD!" The redhead threw a fist to the green eyed boy, who caught it easily.

"_Me?_ I'm bad?" Gary raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yes." Misty rolled her eyes.

"You're the one trying to give me a nosebleed!" Gary yelled, exasperated. "Geez, put this on, will you?"

The boy quickly shrugged off his black cargo jacket, leaving him in his form fitting purple V-neck. He held it in front of the redhead who merely grumbled and pushed it back at him.

"No."

Gary smirked, "Okay, fine. But if my hands travel into restricted territory you have no right to get pissed. Any straight man would."

Misty growled irritatedly, grabbing the jacket from Gary, only to hit him on the head with it and give it back to him. "It's not that skimpy, idiot! I'm not even the one who picked it out, May did. So just suck up your stupid guy hormones and shut up!"

"I compliment you and you insult me? Ha, so like you."

"Maybe I didn't want to be complimented." Misty shot back.

"Hah, liar. Any girl who's wearing that kind of outfit is looking for compliments. It's just that I'm not the one you wanted a complement from, eh?" Gary laughed. "You're so predictable."

Misty blushed. "I do not want Ash to compliment me!"

"Never said you did."

"B-But...You—UGH!"

"Keep trying, Red. Maybe one day you'll beat me."

Misty rolled her eyes, glaring at the arrogant man before her. During the time they were arguing, the two had already past multiple restaurants. But, feeling her stomach growl softly, Misty finally stopped in front of a small cafe, lightly tugging on Gary's muscled arm to make sure he stopped too.

"Let's just eat here." Misty said, already walking through the door.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Sexy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Misty could feel her cheeks heat up when Gary merely laughed at her in amusement.

"Too easy.." He smirked.

As the two entered the small cafe, Misty rolled her eyes when she heard all the cliché whispers that she had heard over a thousand times before.

"Oh my gosh, it's Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower! Do you think they're dating?"

"Guh, get away from my Gary!"

"They look so cute together!"

Misty turned to Gary, who nodded at her in response, silently telling her that he was ready to go.

Misty put on her best fake smile, making sure her voice was loud, but not yelling. "You're really one of the best friends I've ever had, Gary."

"Yeah," Gary smiled back at her fakely. "Friends forever, right?"

"Right."

Misty sighed, throwing a wink to the pokemon researcher as all the questioning whispers died down. That always happened when they went places together. But, truth being, they were nothing more than close friends.

And Misty wouldn't have it any other way.

As the two made their way to an empty booth, Gary noticed that a majority of the male population were staring in their direction.

_Seriously, Red..._Gary sighed. _Ashy-boy's already head over heels for you..._

The green eyed boy shoved his jacket in the redhead's face once again, "Put this on."

"I thought I already told you—"

"Just put on the damn jacket, Misty!" Gary glared at her, raising his voice slightly.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Misty eyed the green eyed boy with both surprise and irritation.

What happened to him?

"In case you haven't noticed, Red, more than half the guys in this room are undressing you with their eyes. One, only_ I_ get to do that," Gary smirked when the redhead moved to hit him. "And two, I promised little Ashy-boy that I would protect you from asshole's with no balls."

The boy shrugged casually, breaking his serious face expression and replacing it with one of amusement.

"Wait...you...Ash made you promise that?" Completely ignoring every other part of the sentence, Misty quickly shifted her gaze to her lap, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Ash really made Gary promise that?

But, instead of answering the redhead's question, Gary merely sent her an irritated glare, "Dammit, Red! Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"_Yes_," she rolled her eyes, now browsing through the menu. "It's just that Ash is more important than you." Misty smiled cheekily, taking her right hand and ruffling the arrogant teens spiky hair; much to his protest.

"_No touchy_ the hair." Gary growled, running his fingers through his beloved brunette spikes. "And I should've known—seeing how you're totally in love with him, and all." He smirked.

"I am not in love with him..." Misty murmured weakly, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Of course Gary knew about her crush on Ash! It was one of his favorite things to tease her about. Her arguing back was just for old sakes...Of course, she'd deny it if it was anyone else, but Gary was like family. Like that really annoying twin brother who thought he was the boss just because he was a few seconds older.

"Anyway, just put this on." Gary handed the redhead his jacket. "It'll cover your—"

"Don't say it." Misty quickly interrupted him, shrugging the brunette's jacket on.

"Your—"

"Don't say it!"

Gary was holding back a laugh, "Your—"

"DAMMIT OAK, SHUT UP!"

Gary then lost all sanity, laughing his ass off while pointing to the still glaring and slightly embarrassed redhead.

"Stop laughing, people are starting to stare!" Misty knocked her hand against the brunette's shoulder.

"Gary!" Misty cursed mentally, glaring holes into the still laughing boy.

Everyone in the room was staring at them, and Misty sighed at her own misfortune. _This_ was why she didn't like going places with Gary in public! He was such an arrogant little ass...

But he was good for when you had a lot on your mind. She had almost forgotten that she was on a ship that was set to dock in Sinnioh's own Lake Valor tomorrow morning! She had almost forgotten that she would be participating in something totally new...She had almost forgotten that she would be seeing Ash...

Okay, so maybe she didn't totally forget that...but,

How could she?

Ash...the name itself ran shivers down her spine. She had missed him so much...no more denying it. The past five years without him there had been so much harder than she originally thought they would be...

And finally getting to see him again—regardless if he loved her back or not—made her want to explode with happiness.

Hours past, and soon it was dark. And after saying there goodbye's to each other, both Misty and Gary returned to their separate rooms (Misty ((literally)) throwing Gary's jacket at him in the process).

It was nice; seeing an old friend again. Misty laughed silently; she sounded so old!

_Thinking of Ash is making me nostalgic..._Misty wrapped her arms around herself in embarrassment, finally making it to her room.

Tomorrow morning...She absolutely couldn't wait.

* * *

"Attention! Attention, we have safely arrived in the docks of Lake Valor! Check out will close at eleven. And to all our coordinator's participating in the Wallce Cup, we wish you good luck!"

Misty woke up to the sudden announcement, a bright smile appearing on her face as soon as the words registered in her head. She was here! She was...She was here.

Quickly getting changed, the redhead quickly packed her bags and practically ran to the check out gate. There she saw Gary, standing idly with his Umbreon.

"Gary!" Misty called out to him happily, "GARY OAK, YOU IDIOT! Turn around and say bye to me!"

"Huh?"

"Umbre?" Both Gary and his Umbreon turned to look at the redhead in surprise.

"Oh, Red! Hey!" Finally recognizing the beauty in front of him, Gary waved a hand.

After both teens went through check out, Gary turned to the redhead with a smirk.

"If Ashy-boy doesn't get a hard on when he sees you, make sure to call him gay for me, okay?"

Misty glared in response, despite the lingering blush residing on her cheeks. "I want to say goodbye to you for once without hitting you. Shut up." She paused suddenly, the blush on her cheeks darkening as she turned away. "And, thanks..."

Gary laughed at the girls embarrassment, slinging a brotherly arm around her. "Good luck in the Wallace Cup, kay? Go teach that Dawn chick what you're made of." He smiled. "I know you can do it."

"D-Don't get all soft on me, Oak!" Misty yelled indignantly, refusing to acknowledge the brunette's compliment. She heard Gary laugh again, when suddenly she decided to pop an interesting question.

"Why don't you participate too?"

"What?" Gary raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him, what did she just say?

"You," Misty repeatedly casually, trying to get Gary's heavy arm off her shoulder's. "Why don't you participate in the Wallace Cup, too?" Misty paused happily as she and Gary made it out of the ferry. It was good to be on land again.

"I mean," she started again, "it seems like everyone's doing it this year—I swear if you even _think_ something perverted, you can go _do it _with my mallet—I'm doing it, May told me Ash is too. You should at least try."

Gary shrugged, green eyes taking in the scenery, "I don't know, Red. I'm not into that contest stuff and I—"

"AHHHH! MISTY! MISTY MISTY MISTY YOU'RE HEEERRREEEEE! Oh, and Gary. Hey Gary!"

Misty almost squealed, knowing that voice by heart.

"May!"

The redhead quickly tossed Gary's arm off of her, leaving him there with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. Running towards the blue eyed girl, Misty's breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing behind her. Three people...but Misty only saw one.

_Ash._

* * *

**So yeah! *squels* and that ends Chapter 2! **

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!:**

**_SHOULD GARY PARTICIPATE IN THE WALLACE CUP TOO?_**

**_WHAT SIX POKEMON SHOULD BE ON MISTY'S TEAM? _**

**_SHOULD DAWN BE GOOD OR BAD?_**

**Anywaaaaays….so how was it? Good? Bad? Tell us? Just click the "Review this Story" button…and in case you don't know, it's this blue button right here…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

—  
—


	3. Moments

**A/N: ASKK NJLAEHGOEPAR;ANGJI OLNKRGH S; GRMLGR HRUG O-O **

**OH MY GOSH THE REVIEWS! THE ******* NUMBER OF REVIEWS! T-T **

***wipes tears* Unlike Abby I overreact when I get reviews xD Oh, by the way it's Lauren ^-^ **

**Thank you all. So much. We're glad no one hates it so far and we hope you continue to enjoy! :)) **

**I DO REVIEW REPLIES, TOO, SO... ;D **

**_IceCreamAndPizza:_ Haha OMG! I love your reviews! there so detailed and make me happy ^-^ Hehe, May is SO cute for me! I love to make her kind of air-head-ish, but smart at the same time and I'm glad you like our perspective on her :) Well, I am an egoshipper ;) But since this is Poke vs Novel, and I don't want to make Misty a whore by having THREE guys, if not all the main guys in the story love her. So yeah xD Oh, I know :) Misty's outfit is revealing and OOC for a reason, hun :) I wouldn't just go and make my favorite character wear some kind of cheerleader outfit for no reason :)) You'll find that out...Hm. Not spoiling it! And the rest I may not reply to since it will spoil my decisions $-$ ANYWHO! This review helped A LOT! Definitely made me feel love that you would write such a deatailed review :) Thanks from the bottom of my heart and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)) **

**_Dei-Dei worlfgirl:_ AHAH! Your username reminds me of Diedera from Naruto Shippuden :)) Thank you! We'll try our hardest to update fast but sometimes we're slow so I hope you understand :) Thank you for answering our questions, too! Answering questions helps us make the story more enjoyable for you, and most others :) I hope you like the chapter! **

**_romantic-love-forever:_ AHHH! THANK YOU! :D Hehe, EGOSHIPPING FTW! ^-^ I love most Misty pairings and Poke and Ego are two of my faves xD I'm glad you like it and yay! Egoshippers unite~ Thanks for your feedback and we'll be sure to use it to benefit this story even more! :) I hope you like the chapter! **

**_momo-x-11:_ O-O OMG YAY! Another long/ranty reviewer! :D! I love reviews that are long and detailed :) The fact that you took time to write a review is enough, but long, detailed ones that tell us your favorite parts, least favorite parts, what you loved :) It helps a lot and your review literally made me squeal! :D! Nah, it's okay! I understood your explanation about Dawn :) So, in other words you want her to be good, but have a bad/jealousy side, and, once in a while have my own opinion on how I think she would act and put it into writing :) Right? XD Sorry if I missed it :) And thank you for the compliments! Really, I love May, but if Misty were to compare herself to other girls like a normal teenage girl would, then I don't think their ENTIRE friendship would be nuts and daises...or however the saying goes xD I HOPE WE UPDATE FAST ENOUGH FOR YOU! T-T I'm kind of slow xD But thank you SOOO much :) And I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**_DivineGuidanceAlpha:_ Haha, you mean Silver Confrence? :) Um, well, I've always liked the arrogant sorta dick acting Gary better than the boring calm one ;) But thanks for your feedback. Gary in this story will never stop being arrogant and a tease, so I'm sorry if that bothered you, but really a lot of people think it fits his character and so do I :) I hope you don't give up on this story, and thanks for the review :) **

**_Toolazytologinhi:_ Hehe, thank you! lol, everyone has to love Gary, right? ;) Thanks for answering the questions and hope you like this chapter! **

**_simple-dream-born:_ AWW! New reader give me a hug! x3 Hehe, thanks so much! And actually the picture/outfit will be regarded at the bottom :) Thanks for answering our questions and I'll definitely take those awesome ideas into consideration! :) Ahah, I really hope we update fast enough for you ^^' And sorry if we're slow but thanks for the review and hope you continue to enjoy! :D**

**_Kurokki:_ Hello fellow Gary fangirl! :D! Hehe can't help but love him and his pervertedness, right? XD THANNNK YOUUU! :) And yes, I love making them all close and protective and brother/sister and stuff xD It's fun to write and I'm glad it's fun to read, too :) I ope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing! **

**_Mewisbetterthanyou:_ Thank you! Glad you like it...very much, lol :) Aww you no like Dawn? xD Tis okie ;) She'll have her ups and her downs in this story, and, who knows! Maybe Me and Abby will actually get you to like her! Thanks for your review and glad you like! Hope you enjoy this chapter~ P.s: Love your user name xD **

**_SmilingHidesMyTears:_ OHHH! THANK YOU! xD Glad you like it and thank you for answering the questions :) Oh, don't worry sweetie, ASH WILL DIE OF JEALOUSY BY THE TIME THIS FIC IS OVER! xD But aww, thank you so much and hope you enjoy :)) **

**I LOVE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE THAT TOOK TIME TO REVIEW AND GAHHHH I'M GOING TO CRY! **

**Thank you all so much :,) **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own pokemon~**

* * *

**Novel Vs Poke**

**Chapter three: Moments **

* * *

_"AHHHH! MISTY! MISTY MISTY MISTY YOU'RE HEEERRREEEEE! Oh, and Gary. Hey Gary!"_

_Misty almost squealed, knowing that voice by heart._

_"May!"_

_The redhead quickly tossed Gary's arm off of her, leaving him there with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. Running towards the blue eyed girl, Misty's breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing behind her. Three people...but Misty only saw one._

_Ash._

* * *

Misty couldn't help but merely gape like a statue as May pulled her into a tight hug, her mind set on only one thing…one person to be exact, oblivious to the rest that was going on around her—May's freakishly loud squeals included.

"Kyaaa~! I really can't believe it…YOU'RE HEEEERE!" May cried with utmost delight, pulling away as she then broke into a continuous rant. "GOD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MISTY…not to mention…I kind of missed your mallet too. Weird. But you didn't seem to have brought it though…but really…WHO CARES? YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! AND OOOH! HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THOSE CLOTHES WOULD SUIT YOU! Too well if you ask me. Kind of makes me feel like my clothes totally suck…but yeah, then again, WHO CARES? AND…" the brunette abruptly paused, realizing that her best friend was completely still and lost in a trance. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Huh?" Misty replied distractedly, before her cheeks then flushed with embarrassment upon getting caught staring…

…at _him._

"Hmm…" the brunette trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "What…or rather…_WHO_, are you staring at Misty?" she teased, flashing a sly toothy grin at the red-head. May knew the answer to her question fully well, but hey, it was fun to tease Misty, knowing she had the longest crush yet on the dense, naïve raven-haired boy.

Misty's cheeks flushed. "I AM NOT…_staring_…at…him…" she protested, her voice going from a defensive protest to a weak murmur. She felt her blush deepen, wishing that she, herself, believed her own words.

_Liar!_ A small voice at the back of her mind echoed.

"Riiiiiight, you weren't," May then said sarcastically.

"I'M NOT, REALLY!"

"LIAR, LIAR PANTS FOR HIRE!"

"...It's pants on fire, May..."

Brock's grip on his green bagpack tightened with impatience. Then, looking at his wristwatch to double check the time, the pokemon breeder almost groaned when he confirmed that yes, that had been here for almost an_ hour_, yet still no sign of Misty—no sign of that fiery red hair of hers standing amongst the crowd, still no sign of that oh-so-familiar side ponytail of hers!

Looking ahead, he then saw May happily chatting with someone, a girl he thought he barely knew, a girl with her back turned to them and her long, waist length…_fiery red_…hair completely hiding her face from view. He then smirked as he slightly nudged his amber-eyed teen companion on the ribs with a sly approach.

"Hey—OW!" Ash grumbled, before then purposely stepped on his foot as a payback. "What was that for!"

"Ehe…sorry Ash," Brock apologized as he nervously chuckled, before glancing back at May and the mysterious girl. "See that girl there? The one with May?"

Ash followed his gaze. "Yeah…what about her?" he asked ridiculously, before a thought crossed his mind. "W-Wait…you're not actually saying that you—"

Too late.

Brock had already dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"May, why in the world would it be pants for hire? That's a reference from Spongebob!"

"IT COULD VERY WELL BE PANTS FOR HIRE! AND SPONGEBOB IS AWESOME, ANYWAY!"

Misty sighed exasperatedly, "Spongebob is a piece of squish that I use to clean my toilet." She paused. "AND WHO THE HELL WOULD HIRE PANTS?"

"I would hire some pants if they did their job corec—"

"Oh, fair maiden!" Suddenly Misty felt someone grab onto her hand. "Beautiful, fair maiden! Oh how your hair flows wondefully in the wind, while you talk and be magnificent! I know we've just met but your body enchants me! I, Brock Pewter, willfully offer my hand for you to marry! Oh, how I would love you forever!"

As soon as those words had left his lips, he then looked up hopefully at the…_love of his life_—at the current moment, that is. His narrow eyes searched the girl's pretty face for just a teeny tiny bit reaction of appreciation for his undying love, having found none for her eyes were hidden beneath her long orange fringe and her head slightly hung down low.

_Silence._

He then felt fear grip him as the girl's shoulders shook, a clenched fist slowly brought up with anger marks on them. He could feel intense anger radiating from her, and for some unknown reason, he trembled. He saw May face-palm. "Wrong move, Brock..._very_ wrong move…" her gesture seemed to say to him.

"_Just what on earth…_" the girl then started, her low raspy voice triggering a sense of familiarity into Brock.

Looking up, he then saw a clear view of her eyes.

Her cerulean blue eyes—which, could only mean…

…Uh-oh…

"…just what the FUCK…" she continued, and Brock could almost imagine red flames wrapped all around her. She was mad…fuming mad…her eyes burning with rage—which was usually, NOT a good thing. Unless you want to die, that is. "…do you think YOU'RE DOING? YOU PERVERT!" she demanded him loudly.

Brock quickly fell to his knees…begging for mercy...begging for his precious life.

"YOU," punch. "HAVEN'T," kick. "CHANGED," hit. "AT ALL, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Misty please…DON'T KILL MEEEE! I'M BEGGING—"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" the red-head boomed as her mallet then appeared out of nowhere, smashing the poor, flustered Brock onto a wall without even a second thought. Pervert. He deserved it. No one touches Misty Waterflower. NO ONE. PERIOD. Even if it was a REALLY close friend of hers, such as Brock…

May could only grimace. "On second thought…it looks like you have brought your mallet after all…" She said, a mixture of amusement and pity in her voice.

Misty merely grumbled, before seeing the figure of a blue-haired girl then approach her eagerly.

"Who are you?" Misty asked her quite rudely, caught up in a bad mood.

"Um, are you Misty?"

The red-head then raised a brow, curiosity getting the best of her as she placed a hand on her hip in a swift manner. "And…you are?"

The girl smiled as she stretched out a hand—to handshake. "Hi there, Misty! I'm Dawn Berlitz!"

Dawn.

She had introduced herself as "Dawn Berlitz"…as "Dawn"…

Glancing over to May, her suspicions were then confirmed upon seeing the look which crossed the brunette's face. So she was this "Dawn"? That pokémon coordinator travelling with Ash (…and Brock…), who was supposedly a "pretty thing"? Misty snorted. Pretty? This seemingly bobble headed girl? Ha! She's not even one bit of appealing!

Misty's eyes then scanned her silky blue hair.

_Okay, maybe just a bit…_

And then shifted to her pretty sapphire orbs…

_At least she's pretty cute…_

And her clothes—a short, black and pink mini dress with white lace here and there. Her bangs clipped in small pink bows, and her shoes, strap-up, knee length boots that matched her dress, pink bows forming at the top of each boot leg—clothes which seemed to speak of style and fashion, boldly expressing her strong _fashionista _character with such bright colors.

_ARGH! DAMMIT! Fine, fine. I ADMIT!…She's…she's—this…Dawn…is…_

_…a lot better than me…_

_…if not, ten times more!_

She was a better coordinator than her… (that, she was sure of.)

She was friendlier…

She was prettier…

_…a better match for Ash— wait, did I just say that?_

"Right. Nice to meet you, too, Dawn…" Misty murmured half-heartedly, though her slightly scowling face seemed to say otherwise than her spoken words.

Reaching a fair hand out to shake the girls hand, Misty almost jumped when Dawn suddenly squealed like a maniac. "OH EM GEEE! I can not BELIEVE I actually just shook hands with the Misty Waterflower! The Misty Waterflower that is the best water pokemon trainer in all of Kanto! THE, MISTY WATERFLOWER that Ash sometimes mumbles about in his sleep! KYA! Ever since Ash showed me that lure you gave him I've always wanted to meet you! You're so pretty, and talented, and have a strong personality, and! AND! And my starter pokemon, Piplup...Er, he and Pikachu are a doctors appointment at Lake Valors Pokemon Center, but I WOULD SO LOVE FOR YOU TO MEET HIM! And like, tell me how to raise him and give me advice and everything! Ah! I'm just so glad I got to meet you!"

Misty blinked.

"Uh, er...Ahah, right. It's um, it's really nice to meet you too, Dawn and I would love to meet your Piplup, and I'm uh, I'm not necessarily the best water pokemon trainer in Kanto but it means a lot and, yeah..." Misty said sheepishly, the unwanted feeling of guilt washing over her, and her cheeks darkening greatly as she remembered Dawn's words of, 'that Ash sometimes mumbles about in his sleep,'

Maybe this Dawn person wasn't so bad after all...

"Misty?" A toned voice suddenly rang out.

…making her heart thump faster.

Despite the docks being packed with people, and the busy crowd running back and forth on the wooden plates, everything seemed to go at a complete standstill (in Misty's world) upon the mention of her name…

…by that voice…

…that voice she hadn't heard from for FIVE YEARS…

…that voice quite husky, low and masculine suited for a grown up sixteen-year-old boy teen as himself, yet still had its' usual childish, immature, and naïve intonation. Misty knew it was _him_—she would be able to recognize that voice anywhere, despite it having changed greatly in the years…

It was, indeed, Ash Ketchum.

He stood right behind her, now toned chest covered by a navy blue and yellow vest, muscled arms standing behind a white t-shirt. Black jeans followed suit, covering up his now long legs. Along with his usual red hat and shoes...usual goofy smile...and as his still fingerless glove covered hand reached out to gently rest on her shoulder...

Misty smiled—or rather—tried to smile, a failed attempt as it seemed to be more of a nervous grimace. Breath catching in her throat once again, Misty quietly murmur the words she never thought she'd say again, the words she hasn't said in over five years...

"...Hi Ash.."

Ash grinned goofily. "I'm so glad to see you again Mist!"

Mist.

Ash had called her "Mist"—he was the only one who did. He was the only one who could—without getting hit from her trusty mallet.

"Misty…" he said once more, interrupting Misty's stupor.

Misty could feel her hear pace faster and her palms get sweaty. She could feel her knees trembling, her thoughts racing, her mind distressed just by the mere sound of his voice.

He hadn't said a word about her sudden appearance change. He didn't have seemed to notice her new clothes, her loose hair usually tied up, and for a moment, Misty felt dismayed at her failed attempt to impress him—let alone all her efforts and bearing all the uneasiness this new look of her brought only to please him.

She knew it didn't work, and she slightly felt defeated.

"Your clothes…" Ash continued.

Misty's eyes widened. So he noticed her clothes after all!

And his voice…

It sounded so…

So loving…

So caring…

Misty strained her ears a bit, eager to hear him finish it.

Would he like her new look?

Would he like her fixed hair?

Would he—Misty then shook her head stubbornly. Ugh! Why the hell was she thinking about that? What was she worried about? Ash's opinion of her? Why? Why would his thoughts matter to her anyway? And why ONLY Ash? Why wasn't she worried about what Brock and…_Dawn_…thought of her? Why only him?

But the little voice in the back of her mind rang throughout. Misty knew fully well why his opinion mattered the most. Why he was important, and always would be. Why his opinion was something she valued, always.

She paid attention to the teen boy again.

"Your clothes…" he repeated, as if still trying to make out his words. Misty gulped nervously.

"...They—"

"Make her look undeniably sexy," An arrogant voice suddenly cut in, and Misty was on the verge of pulling her hair out. "Sup, Ashy-boy?"

"What—" Ash started again, only to be interrupted by...

"MOTHER OF ARCEUS! OAK! WHY? _WHY _DO YOU COME IN AT THE MOST _IMPORTANT_ OF TIMES AND BE..." An annoyed grunt. "…YOU!" Misty raised a fist threateningly.

"Because," Gary smirked. "Being 'me' makes everything better."

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

Misty launched a fist at the brunette, only to have him catch it and lean close to her.

"You sure?" He whispered to her huskily. "Don't like to be called se—"

Gary's perverted innuendo was discontinued by someone pushing his head out of Misty's breathing range. The green eyed boy smirked;_ mission accomplished._

"Gross," Ash practically gagged. "Gary, if you don't mind, please refrain from trying to take my bestfriend's virginity in front of me." Brown eyes looking disgusted and slightly irritated, Ash couldn't help but ask himself; when did they get so close?

"Oh, don't worry. I already took it." Gary smirked. "She screamed for m—"

Misty, and much to her surprise, Ash, hit Gary on the head with a chorused, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Ow ow ow _ow_," rubbing his brunette locks over and over again, Gary glared at the two teens. "Take a joke, will you? Geez Ashy-boy you hit even harder than Red..."

"Red?" Ash questioned with a clueless expression on his face.

Gary merely pointed to Misty who was still glaring at him furiously, still too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh..." He had a nickname for her, too? Suddenly a prickly feeling started to run through the boy's stomach. Seeing them so close...it just didn't sit right with him.

Gary stood up then, wrapping his arm around Misty's shoulders and giving Ash a cheeky smirk. "You really think I'd bang up my little sister?" He ruffled her hair unconsciously.

Misty was protesting quietly, sending a pleading look to May, Dawn, and Brock who were a couple yards away, watching them in amusement. But deep down Misty knew she loved to be called Gary's 'little sister.'

Since he was practically family, too.

Finally being able to escape Gary's hold on her, Misty ran and took cover behind May, who was laughing profusely. After glaring at the blue eyed brunette for some while, Misty turned her attention back to Gary, deciding that she had enough of him for one day. She still needed to hit him for interrupting Ash earlier; she mentally made a note to herself.

Cerulean eyes trailing back to the cap-wearing-dunce standing next to Gary, Misty couldn't help but smile at how much he changed...at how in so many ways he seemed more mature...but still childish and stubborn all the same.

She had missed him so much.

It seemed that her crush for Ash had gotten stronger. It was kind of troublesome, really...And Gary being there to tease her every second wasn't helping, either. But...when she thought it over again, still hiding behind May, for a second he seemed worth it. There had to be some reason why she crushed on him for eight years...

She might have forgotten some of them, but now...now she was determined to find them all out all...over...again.

* * *

"So just take a hint that I'm not trying to steal her from you. So you can stop being jealous and hitting me."

Ash glared at the brunette, though the feeling of irritation in his stomach started to subside at the words. "Mist would never go out with you anyway...AND I'M NOT JEALOUS." Ash pointed an accusing finger at Gary, his cheeks dusted a light pink. He wasn't jealous.

He. Was. _Not_. Jealous.

"Slow as always..." Gary smirked.

"SHUT UP, GARY!" The brown eyed boy pouted childishly; he forgot how annoying and completely _irritating_ his old rival was...

"Come on, Ashy boy. Little miss sexy is waiting for us." Gary started to walk ahead, his smirk widening as he heard Ash yell…

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

_Heh...You two really are perfect for each other._ Gary mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He chuckled quietly. _Right down to the loud part..._

Misty groaned when she saw Gary and Ash walk up from the dock. Gary smirking his usual smirk, and Ash glaring at the back of his head...blushing slightly..?

_Maybe I shouldn't have left..._Misty thought, curiosity getting the best of her.

"OKAY!" May suddenly burst out again, making Misty jump as she then turned to glare at the brunette. "I got us checked into a hotel soooo...ASH! You be a gentleman and carry Misty's bag and luggage for her...and LET'S GOOO!"

"Why do _I_ have to carry it?" Ash whined irritatedly.

May opened her mouth to respond, when the suddenly click of Gary's tongue made her turn to him. "Tsk, tsk, Ashy-boy...no manners at all, eh? There's a pretty girl standing right here waiting for you to carry her bags and you _refuse_? Where's your sense of manly pride!"

"What pretty girl?" Ash raised an eyebrow at Gary. "That's just Misty."

Everyone stood, jaw-slack for a moment...Well, everyone except for Dawn, who was completely clueless as to what was going on. Though she did feel the sudden urge to yell at Ash for his stupid words. She thought she taught him better than to insult a girl's prettiness!

Among the shocked silence, Gary finally smirked, resting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Oh, you've done it now, Ashy-boy..."

"What? I've done..." Ash paused, suddenly coming to notice the boiling aura coming from...Eheh, Misty.

Brown eyes widening in realization, he braced himself for th—

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM! UGH, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE IDIOT! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU! OH, I'M NOT PRETTY? _I'M_ NOT PRETTY? PRETTIER THAN YOU, THAT'S FOR SURE! ARCEUS, I SWEAR, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL! STILL THE CHILDISH LITTLE KID THAT RUINED MY BIKE!"

Ash paused, he was going to apologize, but, well, her last line changed his mind. "OH YEAH? WELL YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED, EITHER! STILL THE TEMPERMENTAL GIRL WITH A BULLHORN MOUTH!"

"I DO _NOT_ HAVE A BULLHORN MOUTH!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"DO _NOT_!"

"DO _TOO_!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!

"_TOO!_"

May sighed quietly, turning to Brock and Gary who were going on as if nothing happened. Blue eyes then turned to Dawn, who...looked absolutely terrified.

"D-Do they...are they uh, going to be okay?" Dawn winced visibly when the sound of something crashing into something else was heard.

May shrugged, smiling sweetly. "You get used to it."

"At least they've gotten better," she could hear Brock mumble.

"_Better?_" Dawn stared at the breeder in disbelief. "You mean they were _worst?_"

"Yeah, way worse."

"Well then shouldn't you stop them!" Dawn motioned to the two crazy looking teens now arguing about how Ash said the word 'too' stupidly.

"Why _would_ we?" Gary suddenly cut in, looking at the blunette like she had grown two heads. "Get in the middle those two's cross fire and get sent to a hospital in less than five seconds? Heh, no thanks."

"But won't they hurt each other!" Dawn was practically flailing her arms for emphasis. Why did everyone seem relaxed, but her!

"It's totally normal, Dawn." May gave her a calm smile. "They're bestfriends, after all." She winked.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Dawn trailed off, the uneasiness still evident in her voice.

"To most people it doesn't." Brock shrugged offhandedly. "But they are. This is just their way of showing their affection towards each other."

"Brock, you're talking about them as if their animals..." May mumbled, still watching Ash and Misty go at it.

"Well it's true!" Brock paused, thinking of other stuff Dawn should know. "Their fights are never serious, though. So you don't have to worry. And even though they'll never admit it, they really care about one another."

"Wow..." Dawn smiled in amazement...that just seemed so sweet! Ash caring about a girl? Hah! Now that's something she'd never thought she'd see...

Though deep inside, she couldn't help but feel...jealous. She seemed so out of the loop; worrying about something that didn't even seem to matter...And Misty...She knew everyone...she was so close, to everyone. She was so pretty, and seemingly talented...Dawn sighed quietly; she was actually kind of scared to go up against her in the Wallace Cup...

Just...She thought _she _had a close bond with Ash and Brock, but compared to Misty...She seemed like such a stranger...

"Heh, don't tell me that the forever cheery Dawn Berlitz is actually _sulking_?"

"I-I am not sulking!" Dawn glared at the arrogant man next to her.

"Sure you aren't." Gary smirked, resting a hand on her head. "There's no need to worry, hm? Just because Re—_Misty's_—here doesn't mean anyone likes your cheerfulness any less. I don't like to see pretty girls sad, mkay?" Gary slowly lowered his hand so that it covered Dawn's face, before pushing her away gently. "Sulking isn't an option, Ms. Cheery."

"Gary..." Dawn smiled brightly, tears visible in the corners of her sapphire colored eyes, "…y-you know, you're really a nice person..."

"I know." He smirked.

Dawn hiccupped, wiping her tears away, "You ruined the moment."

The green eyed boy merely shrugged in response, as if saying: "Hey, at least I made a moment."

Dawn rolled her eyes, before turning away from the arrogant teen.

Gary was right. And of course she would never say that out loud or it would go and make his big head even bigger. But, he was still right...She shouldn't be sulking! She had a contest to win!

"DUMB!" Misty's yell broke through her thinking barrier.

"MEAN!" Then Ash's.

They moved close to each other…

"CLUELESS!"

"BOSSY!"

…and closer…

"IDIOTIC!"

"LOUD!"

…closer…

"SHORT!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

…closer…

"WELL YOU WEREN'T FIVE YEARS AGO!"

"WELL HOW DOES THAT MATTER N—"

"GUYS!" May finally cut in, pulling Ash and Misty's kiss range faces away from each other and glaring mercilessly at them. "I know it's been five years since you've gotten to do this, but really? Ash, just say Misty looks pretty."

In response the brown eyed boy just made a funny face. "...Why would I call her pretty when her clothes, suck?"

…

_Silence_, then...

"EXCUSE ME?" Both Misty and May screamed, glaring death into the cap wearing boy.

"What?" Ash raised an eyebrow, oblivious to the emotions he had just pushed.

"_What?_ What do you mean _what?_" Misty was shaking visibly, her fiery colored hair covering her eyes as she leaned forward slightly, her voice dripping with held back fury.

Meanwhile Ash was backing away slowly. He'd take loud Misty over quiet Misty any day. Because when she was quiet...that was when things got serious. That was when he had to make sure Brock mailed his_ medical bill _to his _Mom_. _That_ was when he had to make sure he knew how to _beg_ and _apologize_ and _comfort_ a crying redhead.

That was when shit got real.

But finally, she spoke.

"_SUCK?_ DID YOU JUST SAY THAT MY CLOTHES _SUCK_? OH MY ARCEUS YOU _COMPLETE IDIOT_! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT I WENT THOUGH... WHAT _MAY_ WENT THROUGH!" May strengthened her glared then; the boy really was stupid, wasn't he? "TO GET ME INTO THIS STINKING OUTFIT! I CAN'T BELIVE I ACTUALLY TRIED TO PLEASE YO—..." Misty stopped mid sentence, as what she was _about_ to say dawned on her.

Okay, so maybe she was the idiot.

But whatever. He was still dumber.

"I-I mean...to please everyone..." She cleared her throat sheepishly, grateful that Ash was still the oblivious idiot she knew and—reluctantly—loved.

"I didn't even _want_ to wear this! Okay, it's not like I feel _comfortable_ wearing _this!_"

"Well then why are you?" Ash finally spoke, brown eyes boring into hers. "Truth be told, Mist, I like you better in sweats and sneakers. Not this. Okay, you look like Dawn." May snorted, trying to hold back laughter when she heard Dawn's offended 'hey!'

"Seriously—how are you suppose to do _anything_ in that? You think you can run and save the world in those shoes?" Ash gestured to the redhead's strap-up sandals, and Misty flexed her toes self consciously. "And your hair! Your hair, you _hate_ when your hair is like that! I know you've changed, but it's impossible for you to change this much. I don't like it. I like the old Misty better."

Finishing his speech, Ash quietly walked around Misty, slinging her luggage over his shoulder and walking in the direction of what Misty guessed was the hotel.

"Well said, Ashy-boy...Well said..." She could hear Gary murmur, and suddenly she had the odd urge to hit him again. "Pfft. Still gay though. Not liking clothes like that on a girl...Just plain gay, Ash..."

Quietly, hesitantly, everyone started walking in the same direction Ash had. Okay...so maybe he was right...

_I like the old Misty better._

That really hit home. That line made her want to cry and scream and smile all at the same time...He liked her the way she was...that alone meant the world to her, but...

She had to prove him wrong.

She had to prove that just because she looked different she was still the old Misty everyone knew and loved. That she was still capable of being herself even if she didn't look it.

"Are...Are you okay?"

The sudden noise making her jump, Misty squeaked forcefully, turning to the source of sound; finding Dawn walking next to her, mouth made into a worried pout.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" The blunette pressed. "I-I mean, I know we kind of just met but, well, you can talk to me if you want to!" Dawn blurted out, blue eyes widening before she smiled sheepishly.

"And...I know you probably know Ash better than I do, so I bet you know that all he needs is time to cool off. But...he really does look like he cares about you, so I hope you guys are okay..."

"Thanks, Dawn. Means a lot." Misty sighed quietly, offering the coordinator a smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine. No need to worry. Thanks Dawn."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Misty could've sworn she jumped again, and fought back a scowl. This girl was just as loud as May!

"Er, what?" Misty raised an eyebrow, as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Was was this girl talking about..?

"Oh nothing…" Dawn smiled, the sudden feeling of happiness wrapping itself around her her. "I just hope that we can be good frie—"

"_DAWN!_ Would you mind carrying your _own_ bag?" Brock's sudden yell of discomfort rang throughout the girls ears, and Dawn laughed sheepishly, murmuring about how she should probably go get that and how Brock was so lazy sometimes.

Misty, in the mean time, let a comfortable smile grace her lips. That little talk had actually made her feel better. Dawn Berlitz, the girl she thought she was destined to hate had actually made _her_ feel better. This time the person to comfort her wasn't Brock, or even Gary or May...But Dawn.

_I hope we're good friends too, Dawn..._

From comfortable to relaxed, the smile on her face never seemed to seize, as her eyes slowly closed, and she fell into a peaceful walking pace next to May, who saw the look of content on her bestfriends face and couldn't help...but smile too.

* * *

**ANNNND! DONE! :D! This was actually meant to be longer xD But if we did make it the original length it would've been like 8000+ words, which is waaaaay too long a chapter for me xD So, I guess you'll all have to wait till next time :) **

**A FEW NOTES: **

**THERE IS A REASON PIKACHU AND PIPLUP AND ALL THE OTHER POKEMON HAVE NOT MADE APPEARANCES. We forgot them xD So I'll just be pushing it off as they had a doctors appointment ^^' SORRY! But they WILL be in the next chapter! PIKACHU FORGIVE MEEE! **

**WE HAVE CHOSEN MISTY'S TEAM AND, AS A LITTLE TINY SPOILER, PSYDUCK IS HERE xP**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE IN A WEEK OR SO, SINCE I'VE ALREADY GOTTEN A HEAD START ON IT :) **

**-END OF NOTES- **

**ANYWHO! I love my capslock xD AND REIVEW! I would love to know what you thought of Dawn and everything else, and I'm sure Abby would too! **

**Your reviews mean the world to us. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't BUT if you didn't please, in a review tell us why so we can make it enjoyable for everyone :) **

**I know.**

**I talk way too much.**

**Goodbye for now, I love you guys, and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~ Lauren ;)**


	4. Trust in you

**A/N: Crap I'm late T-T I'm really sorry :( But, well, I've just gotten into Middle School a couple weeks back, and I'm still getting used to it and what not. I never really found the time, or inspiration to write, but I'm back ^-^ **

**I really enjoyed reading your guys reviews :) Thank you so much for writing them!**

**Instead of review replies I'm just going to write a series of notes to answer peoples questions :) **

**~ This isn't going to be Calivershipping (Gary x Dawn) It's just that I hate Pearlshipping, and I don't want Dawn to have all her moments with Brock so I'm stuffing her with Gary, sorry ._. **

**~ I hate Oldrivalshipping. I've never gotten the concept of the couple. Though, it may still happen if Abby convinces me otherwise. **

**~ There will be multiple shippings in this story. I try to get every character to interact and have moments with all the other characters, blah blah. So you can even expect some Brunette and Belleshipping from me~ If you are offended by such couples don't sweat it. The main pairings for this story are Poke and Novel. I just might have Drew comfort Dawn or whatever, or Gary tease May blah, blah. **

**~ Brock probably wont appear much in this story. I don't know, I don't like writing him, but if Abby adds him in in her parts then I have no problem with it. **

**~ About that picture with what Misty looks like on it, I actually designed her outfit, and me and Abby each tried our luck at drawing her. Both were decent, but I think we've gotten better at drawing by now, so I'm going to try and draw her again so that I can at least give you an idea, k? :) (This is for simple-dream-born)**

**_end of notes_ **

**Okay, this chapter is a decent length, a little under 4,000 words. So I hope you guys enoy and leave a review for me, okay? :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon~ Neither does Abby.**

**One more note, by the way, **

**Suge = Awesome in Japanese. **

**If you watch anime you already know this, if you watch dubs then here you go!~ **

* * *

**Novel Vs Poke**

**Chapter four: Trust in you**

* * *

God, what was that? Ash couldn't help but ask himself as he carried the redhead's luggage over his shoulder. He didn't...He never wanted to snap at her like that...

_But she snapped at me first..._Ash frowned.

_Doesn't mean you have to snap back._ The voice of reason resounded throughout his head.

_So..._Ash sighed, defeated by him himself.

Finally making it to their supposed 'room' Ash quickly took the card key May had given him not too long before out of his pocket. Swiping the card across the opening lock, Ash gave a slight grunt when he pushed the door open, quietly walking inside.

And when he laid his brown eyes across the canvas that was supposedly their room...

"_SUGE!_" A bright smile lit up the pokemon trainers face. "Man, May really went overboard this time, didn't she..?"

Ash trailed off airily, leaving Misty's luggage by the door as the brown eyed boy went to go look around. This room...God, it reminded him of one of those mansions on reality TV!

Just then Ash could hear faint footsteps coming down the long, twisted stair case.

"Oh. It's only you." A bored, slightly arrogant tone filled his ears.

And, turning around to find the source of the familiar voice, Ash breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Drew." Ash gave his greeting.

"Hi." Drew paused, as he walked down the staircase. "Where's May and the rest?"

"They should be here in a little. I uh, left before them."

"You got yelled at again, didn't you?" The green eyed boy couldn't help but smirk.

"Pfft, you don't know that.." He laughed nervously.

Drew was quick to reply. "You didn't deny it."

Ash scoffed. "So?"

"So, just say you got yelled at so that I can stop arguing with an idiot such as yourself." A chuckle was thrown in at the end, and, just as Ash was about to retort, the sound of the door opening, and multiple voices interrupted him.

"They're here." Drew deadpanned, sliding down the rail of the staircase, before walking ahead to probably greet everyone.

"Show off..." Ash felt his eye twitch involuntarily, before he, too, went to go see the others at the door.

He was immediately greeted by the sight that was Drew staring, wide eyed, jaw slack at...Misty?

"You.." Drew's shocked tone suddenly filled everyone's ears.

"It's you..!" Misty finished for him.

"Drew!"

"Misty.."

And, as the two embraced in a...long, hug, Ash couldn't help it, as his brown eyes trailed to look over at May, who had an eyebrow risen, while one of her pretty sapphire blue eyes twitched momentarily.

"Looks like you've got some competition there, eh? Ashy-boy." Feeling a hand take it's place on his shoulder, Ash immediately turned to glare at the one person who still called him 'Ashy-boy.'

"Shut up, Gary.."

Eyes turning to look back in Drew and Misty's direction, Ash was surprised to find them...still hugging.

Feet working on his instincts, the teen quickly walked over to May, who was sitting on the couch, eyebrow still risen, and eye still twitching.

"Psst! May!" Whisper-yelling while poking the brunette on the shoulder, Ash wasn't surprised when she turned to glare at him.

"What!"

"Why are Drew and Misty hugging?" Ash couldn't help the bitter tone that infiltrated his voice.

"How should I know..?" May huffed stubbornly as her voice almost broke into a whine.

Both pairs of eyes looking back to Drew and Misty, the two were now smiling at each other warmly, seeming to be lost in conversation.

"I can't believe that after all this time I finally see you again.." The murmur was low, but Ash and May could still hear Drew's heart-felt line.

"Now that just isn't right.." Puffing out a cheek childishly, May stomped over to the two conversing teens and gave a fake smile.

"You two know each other..?" The brunette couldn't help but sweat drop, as she laughed nervously.

"Know each other?" Misty smiled as she repeated the brunette's words like the answer should be obvious. "I've known this idiot since I was born!"

"And I've known this bossy person since forever.." Drew's tone came out a bit irritated at being called an idiot, though the smile on his face made May think otherwise...

"Shut up..!" The redhead giggled slightly while smiling at the green eyed boy.

Drew merely smirked at her in response, suddenly pulling a bright yellow rose out, and holding it out to...Misty..

And May could've sworn she felt her heart break.

* * *

Ash watched from the background in silent anger. God, what the fuck? Not only was Drew flirting with Misty when he was with May, BUT HE WAS FIRTLING, WITH MISTY! HIS MISTY! ...Agh, uh..not, his Misty..uh, just, Misty...

Ash sighed in defeat, resting his head on the back of the couch he was sitting on. That is, until he felt a head on his shoulder.

"You're spewing jealousy everywhere, Ash..."

"I don't care, Dawn...Just go walk around with Brock and Gary or something." The raven haired boy feigned annoyance as he gently tried to push the girls head off his shoulder.

"Wow you must be really jealous.." Dawn giggled. "You didn't even get mad at me for calling you jealous." She paused. "And I can't, Brock went down stairs to search for girls to harass, and Gary i—"

"Looking for me?" Gary smirked as he rested his elbow on the girls head.

"Ah! Gary! There you are." Dawn smiled, before a deathly aura surrounded her. "Now get your elbow off of my hair."

Gary looked like he wanted to laugh before he complied with the girls request, removing his elbow from her head. "You wanna make Drew stop flirting with Red, eh?"

"Yes."

"No."

Dawn and Ash glared at each other as they answered at the same time.

"Okay!" Gary smirked before making Ash stand up face in the direction where Drew, Misty, and May were still...talking.

"You see that, Ashy-boy?" Gary's usually calm tone held a little anger to it. "That playboy over there is going to one, break little Bandana's heart, and two, steal Misty—from the both of us. And I'm not loosing my little sister to some man whore, mkay?"

"I thought you and Drew were bestfriends?" Ash questioned him cluelessly.

Gary shrugged. "We are. Just not when he's trying to steal my family." Green eyes narrowing slightly, Dawn could've sworn she squealed as she watched the two boys interaction's.

Ash sighed. "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah no shit, Ashy-boy." Gary smirked as he regained his normal face expression. "Now, you're going to do just as I say and..."

* * *

The tears were going to fall in three...two...o—

Suddenly May felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulder's. She looked down, only to find the fingerless gloved hand of...

"Ash..?" May murmured the boys name quietly, before she looked up at his smiling face.

"Hey, May I heard there's a buffet downstairs wanna come with me?" Ash winked at the blue eyed girl, before he gave her shoulders a slight squeeze, urging her to say yes.

"Um..sure."

The boy was obviously up to something. If there was a buffet downstairs he wouldn't have invited her to go with him. He would've ran right out the door not wanting anyone else to eat anything. Especially her, who could probably finish the buffet by herself.

And so, when his lips lightly collided with her cheek, and everything went silent...

The brunette blushed horribly, too shocked to notice the tense silence. "A-Ash! W-What wa..." She tried again. "W-What the h..." And again. "A-And y-you a-a..." One more time. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?"

The teen in question merely chuckled, opening his mouth to answer...That is, before Drew felt the need to punch him into the wall.

"What the fuck was that, Ketchum!" Walking angrily towards the brown eyed boy, Ash quickly stood up.

"I-I don't...eheh, know..?" The raven haired boy was now backing away slowly, slowly planning Gary's murder in his mind. He never said _this_ would happen!

"An _idiot_ as _always_, huh?" Drew glared. "I believe you just kissed my girlfriend." Taking a fist full of Ash's shirt in one of his palms, Drew held the boy up against the wall roughly. "I'm not okay with you kissing my girlfrie—"

"Oh, _shut up_, Drew.." Her voice was quiet, and hurt. Her eyes were closed, hiding back tears. "Just, shut up, Drew!" Sapphire blue eyes shot open then, letting tears fall along with the single movement.

"You stand there, flirting with my _bestfriend_ right in front of my eyes, and then you have the _nerve_ to call me your girlfriend? No, okay?! You don't get to do that!" She walked over to him, taking a finger and drilling it into the boys chest with every word she spoke. "And yet I stood there! Quietly! And smiled while you basically cheated on me with my bestfriend _right in front of me_!"

She took a shaky breath. "You gave her a rose! _A rose_, Drew! Do you not get that when you gave me all those roses I felt _special_? That they made me feel as if I was _worth something_ to _someone_...? You gave me a rose just like hers right before we starting dating! _Right before! _What does that mean, Drew?! Does it mean that you're going to dump me now and start dating my bestfrie—?!"

He had put a hand over her mouth, staring down at her silently.

He smirked slightly. "May, you idiot..."

Loud, intense muffled words came from the girls mouth after that line. Tears still streaming down her face. And the one hand that she had been poking him with, resorted to clutching the boys shirt as she trembled.

"I'll remove my hand if you let me speak..."

And without accepting an answer, the green eyed boy gently shoved the brunette into his chest, wrapping his arms around her in the process. One hand fled to the back of her head, holding her to him firmly, and he waited while she continuously cried into his muscled torso.

While waiting, Drew sent a warning to everyone in the room, telling them with his eyes that they should leave. Dawn left willingly, wanting the two to have some privacy. And Gary...Dragged Ash and Misty out of the room.

So then it left them...

"I should be mad at you, you know..." He spoke softly. He got no response. But he knew she was listening. "For ever thinking I would cheat on you..." She tensed in his arms. "And for not remembering what color rose I gave you..."

"It was yellow.." She murmured.

"Yes, it was yellow...And the petals were tipped red...Do you know what that means?"

May gave a slight shake of her head.

"It means I was falling in love...Because that day I fell for you. And a week later I had the courage to tell you...And here we are now, you crying like a troublesome baby," she attempted to pinch him, and he resisted the urge to smirk. "And me having to comfort you, again..." He paused. "But you know why I should really be mad at you?"

She sniffled. "Why?"

"Because you thought I was flirting...with my cousin."

* * *

"Because Drew and me are cousins." In the next room over, Misty had just finished uttering that line, and then...

Four chorused, "WHAT?!"**'s **

Rang throughout the suit.

* * *

And half an hour later...

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me you two were cousins!"

May was sitting in the middle of the living rooms floor, arms crossed, and pout in check.

"Well you never told me who your boyfriend was." Misty shrugged casually, resting her head on Gary's shoulder and using Ash's legs as a foot rest.

"Oh.." May sighed, as if she had just come in realization with this herself.

Accusing Drew of cheating on her like that in front of everyone? How untrustworthy was she? It probably hurt him a lot...he just didn't show it because he had to be strong...for her.

"I'm...gonna go check on Drew." She murmured her words softly, as she stood to get up.

And once she left the room, Dawn gave a quiet murmur of her own. "She's gonna be okay, right..?" Blue eyes starting to water up slightly, Misty was about to reassure the girl everything was going to be fine...that is, before Gary felt the need to be his usually assy prick self...

"Why are you crying again?!" The brunette stood up suddenly, making Misty's head fall right off his shoulder and onto the arm chair of the couch.

"Ouch.." The redhead sent a glare to a now ranting Gary.

"I already comforted you and your little worries about everythi—" ...And he got whacked in the head. "Ow!"

"Stop being insensitive!" Misty growled irritatedly. "Now, apologize to Dawn—...And don't do it in your little pervy way either!"

"Fine, fine...bossy.." Gary glared at the redhead, who merely stuck her tongue out in response.

"I'm sorry for being 'insensitive' to your feelings..." Gary grimaced at how lame he sounded.

Dawn merely nodded, weirded out by the fact that Gary actually apologized...

Next to them Ash laughed, "pfft, you got hit!" ...Five seconds later he got whacked in the head too... "Ow! Mist! What the heck!"

"Don't make fun of others!"

"But you do it all the time!" Ash whined, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Gary groaned irritatedly, stuffing his head under a couch pillow. "_Not again..._"

And Dawn could only sit there and sweatdrop, wishing she knew what was going on.

* * *

"Y..You're sure you're not mad?" May's voice sounded dejected, as she helped the green haired boy set the table for dinner. It was getting late.

"I'm not mad, July. Now stop asking." Drew rolled his eyes, throwing in the girls famous nickname for the humor of it all.

Her silence was degrading.

Finally Drew sighed, walking over to the brunette and gently pressing his lips to hers. They moved softly, his pale pink lips caressing hers as gently as he could...He missed kissing her like this. And as he felt a warm wetness barely touch his cheek, Drew slowly raised a hand to her face, gently taking his thumb and wiping away the girls unshed tears.

And with one last fondle of their lips, Drew broke the kiss, turning her head to face his. "I love you...nothing in this world will ever change that, understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, now go call the others. Brock should be back here with the pizza in like five minutes."

"Okay..." May whispered the word softly, as she walked to leave the kitchen.

And right before she walked out the door, she had to say it...to whisper the words softly to herself, because she wasn't worthy of saying them aloud yet. "I love you too.."

And though she didn't know, he heard it. And he smiled. Because he'd been waiting for her to say it all this time.

* * *

And, just as Drew had said, Brock came through the door just as the six teens had gotten seated. Carrying two boxes of pizza in his hands, and Pikachu and Piplup on his shoulders.

"Pikachu!" Immediately, Ash yelled his pokemon's name, motioning the yellow, electric mouse over.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squealed in glee, hopping on his beloved trainers shoulder. And, as the pokemon's eyes glanced towards a certain red head in the room...

"PIKACHUPI!" Literally crying in delight, Pikachu abandoned Ash's shoulder, and opted for Misty's lap, rubbing against her affectionately.

"Aw, Pikachu! I missed you too!" Misty hugged the little mouse, smiling brightly when Pikachu purred happily in response.

And Ash couldn't help but smile at the two's interaction, it reminding him of old times when Pikachu used to take Misty's side, all the time...

"Ah! Piplup! Come here, honey! I want you to meet someone!" Dawn ushered her starter pokemon over, before presenting him in front of Misty. "This is Piplup!" She smiled.

And right then Misty had to pause. It was so...It was...so..! "IT'S SO CUTE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! Oh, by the way he's a he." Dawn nodded happily.

"May make your friends shut up." Drew sighed irritatedly as he (somehow) elegantly took bite of a piece of pizza.

"You do know that I still have pictures of you wearing diapers, right?" Misty sent a glare to her blood relative.

Drew glared back. "Bluffer."

"Oh yeah?" The redhead smirked. "Come on, May, let's go look at your boyfriend in the prettiest little pink—"

"Shut up, you little runt!" Drew couldn't help but loose his cool as his face turned the color of a tomato.

Meanwhile Gary laughed, "dude...You wore something pretty and pink?"

"Shut up. I was five and Misty's sisters didn't understand that I was boy."

Misty snorted. "Yeah that's because you always carried around that stupid comb..."

"My hair is important to me, unlike you." With a flick of his hair Drew stood up from the table, grabbing May's hand in the process and dragging her into another room.

"USE A CONDOM!"

"MISTY, YOU PERVERT! WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!"

"We're not?"

"ANDREW SHUU HAYDEN!"

And, while Misty and everyone else, (but mostly Misty) exploded into fits of laughter, Drew smirked at the brunette before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then fleeing to his room upstairs.

And so she was left standing there, blushing like an idiot, and smiling inwardly at Drew's action.

Only to realize seconds later that...

"...ARGH! DREW! DON'T THINK YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE! COME HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU LITTLE PRETTY BOY!"

Dawn couldn't help but smile and giggle, and laugh hysterically at everyone's antics...She felt like she was home...like she was somewhere where she belonged...

Misty, Gary, May, Ash...Drew...Brock...All six of them made her feel so happy inside she couldn't even explain it...Earlier today she was feeling so left out...but somehow they found a way to include her, to make her feel as if she was part of their family...

And she couldn't ask for anything more.

"PSYDUCK! ARGH, YOU IDIOT GET BACK IN YOUR BALL! ...STOP EATING THE PIZZA!"

...Well, on the other hand Misty lowering her voice volume would be nice...

* * *

Hours later everyone was downstairs again, all of them just messing around. That is, until Misty decided to bring up something interesting...

"Hey, Gary?"

"Yes my little Ms. Sexy?" ...And so he got whacked on the head...by Ash.

"Thank you Ash." The red head couldn't help but blush lightly at the boys action.

"A-Anyway, I remember asking you to participate in the Wallace Cup with me. So what's your answer? Gonna chicken out?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing then, all waiting to hear what the brunette had to say.

Finally he sighed. "I already told you Contest aren't my thing..."

"Well there not mine or Ash's thing either!" Misty shot back. "Come on! Even Ash is doing it!"

"..What's that suppose to mean?" Ash raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"It means you're so obsessed with training no one ever thought you would do a contest." Dawn rolled her eyes at the cap wearing boy.

May and Misty shrugged. "What Dawn said."

And, as Ash decided to fall over anime style, Gary shrugged, "I guess kicking Ashy-boy's ass one more time wont hurt."

"Shut up! I beat you once, I can beat you again. Right, Pikachu?"

"Kachu!" Pikachu gave it's cry of approval.

The brunette merely rolled his eyes, before turning to look at Dawn. "When does this Wallace Cop start anyway?"

"Okay, first of all it's Cup!"

"No one cares.."

"Gah, Gary you jerk.." Dawn pouted. "And it starts in like two days, why?"

"Just wondering. I need to tell Gramps to transfer over my good team." Suddenly the brunette stood up. "I think I'm going to bed. Smell ya in the mornin'."

"Ew, who wants to smell someone in the morning?" May shuddered slightly, before she looked towards Drew, who also got up.

"Get to sleep soon, kay?" Messily kissing his girlfriends forehead, Drew walked back up the stairs to retire for the night. "G'night, April."

"IT'S MAY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Throwing a pillow up the stair case, May wasn't surprised when the green eyed boy caught it, and merely threw it back at her, smirking lazily.

"Stupid Drew.." The brunette puffed a cheek out childishly.

And Ash, who now felt awkward because he was the only boy left (Brock was in a separate suit, claiming that someone over twenty years old should get his own room), walked upstairs after saying goodnight to May, Dawn, and Misty. And Misty couldn't help but smile when he used her nickname before he left...

_Good night, Mist..._

She loved to hear her name come from his lips..

"You guys don't mind sharing a room, right? Ash, Gary, and Drew took all the other vacant ones."

"Not at all." Dawn smiled.

Meanwhile Misty was already walking up the stairs, murmuring a, "If you kick me in your sleep I'm pushing you off the bed." As a good night.

And, as May went yelling up the stairs after the red head, Dawn went up last, giggling silently to herself.

Today...was so fun..

* * *

Twenty minutes later the girls were all up in their shared room, Misty sitting by the window, all the bad thoughts suddenly coming back to her. Her sisters were counting on her to win this...And if she didn't...Well, then she'd feel like the worst person in the world...

"Misty, you okay?" It was May.

"Yeah..fine."

"Liar..." May crossed her arms. "If you're worried about the contest don't worry, okay? You have me. I'll teach you everything you need to know!" The brunette smiled.

"Thanks, May.." Misty smiled slightly, her bestfriends words suddenly making her feel much better. And as she stood up to hug her, the soft murmur that interrupted them almost made her heart break.

"It must be nice..." There stood Dawn, a sad smile plastered on her face, and her bangs partly covering her eyes. "To have a bestfriend, I mean...I've always wondered what it felt like..."

"Well we could be your bestfriends!" May smiled at the girl, blue eyes flashing with happiness.

"R...Really?" Dawn couldn't help but let her eyes widen.

"Sure, why not?" Misty winked. "Girls need to stick together, don't they?" She smiled. "We'll be there for you."

And that night, Dawn Berlitz fell asleep with a smile on her face, just _dreaming_...about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Aww :) LOL, sorry. But yeah, this is the end :) **

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE FOR MEEEEE~! **

_**~ Do you want Paul to come in the next chapter, or three chapters later? **_

_**~ What do you want Ash's team to be? I GOT DIBS ON CHARIZARD! :D **_

_**~ What place in the Wallace Cup do you think Ash, Gary, Dawn, May, and Misty should rank? **_

_**~ Do you hate me for updating late? T^T **_

**KK, that is all :) I lovies you guys for reviewing, don't stop! I guess getting a review a month later is very encouraging for me :) THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW A MONTH LATER! o.O **

**But just drop a review if you have sometime, okay? :) **

**KK, have a nice day love you guys! **

**~ Lauren :) **


	5. Okay, I've decided: I hate you!

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGG! Hedneiuvnqeurivnpeiuvjqiprhh ejejejejeheheheeeee :D! **

**This story has finally reached fifty reviews! YAYYYY! :)**

**THANK YOU ALLLL ;-; **

**Hehe :) I'm not that late this time, right? :O**

**anywayyys, I love you all and here is a new chapter :) OH, SOME NOTES TO RESPOND BECAUSE I'M TOO TIRED TO TYPE REVIEW REPLIES~**

**- I have really sucky grammar so I am sorry if I do spell things wrong, and use birds, instead of bird's sometimes :) **

**- I hate Oldrivalshipping. Sooo...Ahah ;-; If someone can tell me what's so great about Oldrivalshipping maybe I'll try it xD But honestly, I have no intention of writing a character I have not analyzed. I do not know what Leaf's personality is, and in stories I have read people really only seem to make her similar to Misty. For me that would be just like Egoshipping, and would be a waste to put in a twin character. **

**I also would not know how to make Leaf and Gary interact, because I don't get their couple's logic or couple base. **

**So, I'm sorry~ But Oldrivalshipping is dead to me. **

**By the way, I don't think this is a co-authored story anymore xDD Or, at the moment at least :O My partner is in High School, and I am merely in Middle School, so our schedule's are quite different and I haven't heard from her in a while. I've written pretty much all of it except the beginning of chapter three anyway, so xD **

**But I'll miss her awesome ideas ;-; **

**But yes, I guess I'll be doing this on my own for now ;) **

**Love you all again, and thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon -_-**

**Enjoy! =^-^=**

* * *

**Novel Vs Poke**

**Chapter five: Okay, I've decided. I hate you! **

* * *

As night ended and morning came, Misty found that she was the first one to wake up.

And, looking around the room at everyone's odd positions, the redhead almost snorted when her cerulean eyes brushed past a sleeping May. The girl was on the floor, curled up like a little ball, mumbling incoherent sentences about soap.

And Dawn...Dawn was spread out eagle on the bed, her hair a puffed up mess and her slightly pale face still smiling slightly.

Ignoring the fact that the blue haired girl had pushed her off the bed sometime through the night, Misty gave a slight smile of her own; remembering last nights words.

Honestly speaking, the redhead still didn't know much about the Piplup owning girl...but she was sweet. And, very sensitive..Misty couldn't help but giggle slightly at the thought. The way Dawn seemingly cared so much about others well beings that she would _cry_ almost every time someone seemed sad, or out of place...

It made her want to be closer.

To get to know the slightly younger stranger she thought she would hate with all her guts...but instead ended up cherishing.

Pushing herself up off her butt, Misty quietly closed the bedroom door behind her. It was six in the morning; no one would be up for a while...meaning, she had time to go for a little walk and sort out some of her troublesome thoughts.

Not even bothering to change out of her oversized, baby blue t-shirt and Psyduck pajama shorts, the redhead quickly snatched up one of the left over card keys resting on the kitchen table. And after grabbing her pokeballs, she was off.

Honestly speaking the redhead had no idea where she was going. It was her first time here in Sinnoh; after all. And, as her thoughts grasped her in a headlock, Misty couldn't help but wonder...

Was she really doing this?

All of this Wallace Cup crap...Seeing Ash again..so far away from her home..? Was it all real...?

Wensday. Today was Wensday. The Wallace Cup started on Friday. It was so close...

What was she suppose to do? She didn't know the first thing about contest, or being a coordinator...Drew, May, Dawn...All three of them were accomplished coordinators. And she would be going up against two of them. What if she didn't win? What then? This whole trip would have been a waste, and her sisters would be so disappointed...

_She'd_ be disappointed...

She came here to win. Not to mope and complain like some drama queen...A small smile appeared on the redheads face. Win or not, she would try her best...

And if that wasn't good enough?

Well, then—

"Ouch!"

Not looking at all where she was going, Misty gave a slight squeak of pain when her backside collided with the hard cement floor. Cerulean eyes looking up slightly, Misty was expecting to see a tree, or a pole, but was surprised to see that what she had bumped into wasn't anything of the sort...

"Froslass!"

Misty blinked. "Oh, hello there.."

The ice pokemon merely looked at her.

And not too long after a racing Honchkrow flew past her. And the Froslass, who was once standing idly in front of her, widened it's eyes in realization, before it, too, took off after the soaring Honchkrow.

"H-Hey, wait!"

Misty called after the ice pokemon, a sudden curiosity finding it's way into her mind. And as she took off running after the two pokemon, the redhead soon found that she couldn't keep up.

"Gah! That's it!" Unhooking one of the pokeballs from her belt, Misty called out her only flying pokemon. "Dragonair, I choose you!"

And as the glowing light slowly faded away, a Dragonair stood, looking proud and elegant.

"Okay, Dragonair! I need you to follow that Froslass!"

Giving it's nod of understanding, Dragonair quickly went to scoop it's master up on it's back, before taking off at lighting speed.

The dragon pokemon was easily able to detect and follow the small Froslass, as the two soon ended up in a small clearing.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Froslass...you should have been able to beat Honchkrow with your speed. Your racing time today was pathetic. I cannot afford weak pokemon. You either pull your act together, or get the hell out of my sight."

"F-Froslass..." The pokemon accepted the harsh scolding with a small nod, not being able to look it's trainer in the eye.

_H-How terrible..._Misty watched the scene with hidden fury in her eyes.

And soon, that fury became too much to bear. Silently returning her Dragonair, Misty walked into the clearing with a few...words, on her mind.

"Hey, you! Asshole!" Temper flaring greatly, the redhead pointed an accusing finger at the guy before her.

He looked to be about her age; just as tall, if not taller than Ash. He was dressed casually, wearing dark gray skinny jeans and a black v-neck. A loose purple pull over was worn over that v-neck, and regular black sneakers seemed to be tied firmly on his feet. Everything he wore appeared to be of expensive brands, and right away the word 'snotty' came to the redhead's mind. His hair was unkempt and neck length; a dark lavender color, and his eyes...his eyes were cold, dark..._black_. They alone made her shiver...

"Hn. And you are?" His voice was deep, emotionless...uncaring.

It made her mad.

"Misty Waterflower! Cerulean Gym Leader!" Misty declared her title proudly. "I don't know what the _hell_ crawled up your ass and died, but I bet your pokemon tried it's hardest! And the only reason it came here last, was because I accidentally bumped into it." Her tone was serious. "Scolding, and insulting your pokemon like that...it's sick. And I can't stand trainers like you.." Voice dying down to a mere whisper, Misty clutched her right wrist tightly, small form shaking.

How could he do that to his pokemon..?

"I don't take advice from homeless girls in their pajamas. If my pokemon wasted time bumping into you that's even worse. And the way I train my pokemon is none of your business or concern."

And so she started walking towards him."Killing their self confidence like that isn't training them! It's called being a jerk..! And not even caring makes it even worse!''

Launching a fist in the boys direction, Misty only glared harder when he caught it, and pushed her back, still gripping her feminine fingers in his much larger hand.

"Letting your emotions of anger control you makes you look childish. I do what I have to to make my pokemon strong; your opinion on that doesn't matter. And the fact that you are weak makes this conversation even more useless."

He let go of her hand then, only to have her take that and hand and grip his shirt tightly.

"And how would you know I'm weak, huh? Mr. Know it all! You don't know me. And I know for a fact that I haven't ever seen you in my life; otherwise I would have done this to you a long time ago!"

In response the purple haired boy merely raised his hand to run softly against the girls fingers, before gripping her hand firmly.

Misty could feel her grip loosen.

"I've battled your sisters before. Beat all eighteen of their pokemon with one of mine. What makes you any different?"

The grip in her hand was dead now. And as he let his hold on her hand fall, the sudden spark he felt when she decided to let her hand rest on his chest was...slightly unnerving.

So when he got pushed to the ground, lets just say...he wasn't exactly unsurprised.

"UGH! THAT'S IT! I CHALENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

His response was a cold stare."Battling someone weak is a waste of time. I have better things to do than battle some stranger with a hell ass temper."

And when she reached out to shake his shoulders vigorously, he had half the right mind to ask if she was in fact, a lunatic.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" For the first time he showed some kind of emotion.

"Gahhh! You're more annoying than Ash and Gary put together!" Letting her grip on the boy fall, Misty slumped in defeat. She sighed, "the way you treat your pokemon isn't right. I bet you everything, that if you complimented them once in a while they'd be way stronger than they are now." She paused. "I am a gym leader. It is my duty to see fit that pokemon are being treated fairly.

These creatures that we call friends...every time they battle they _risk their life_ to win for _you_, and to make _you_ happy...They work their asses off while you stand there and yell at them like some two witted cow..." Misty narrowed her eyes slightly, as her trail of sight turned to look the monotonous boy right in the eye. She glared. "But the way you're treating them now is sick. And I've decided that I'm not leaving you alone until you battle me, win, and start treating them right."

...And then all he could do was stare.

Many, many people have bagged, and complained to him about him not treating his pokemon right...but this girl, this annoying, psyduck pajama wearing girl...her eyes...the determined look in them, and her face expression...

A spark. He felt it again.

And then,

"Three on three. Noon tomorrow. You're late; I leave...Be there." His words died down to a mere murmur, before the boy returned his Froslass, and told his Honchkrow they were leaving.

"W...Wait!" Misty couldn't help the smile that had formed on her face. He had accepted her request! Point one: Misty!

"Tch...what?" What more did she want? He already agreed to her puny request and lost two points of his pride...

"W...What's your name?"

All was quiet for a few seconds, the only sound available being the soft murmur of the morning breeze.

And then he spoke, his back to her, as he was already in the sky; flying away on the back of his Honchkrow.

"..Paul."

And then he was gone.

"Paul..." Misty repeated the boys name softly...

And then it was decided. Paul...she would change him...for the better.

.

.

.

"MISTY! MISTY WHERE ARE YOU?! GOD MAY I SWEAR IF YOU ATE HER I WILL—"

"ME?!" The brunette shrieked loudly. "EXCUUSE ME, BUT LAST I REMEMBERED YOU, NOT ME, _YOU_! ASH KETCHUM! ATE A WHOLE ENTIRE POKECENTER'S FOOD SUPPLY! IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE CURLED UP ON THE FLOOR MUTTERING ABOUT CANABLES!"

"WELL I'M SORRRRRY FOR REEADING PERCY JACKSON BEFORE I WENT TO BED LAST NIGHT!"

"NO ONE READS THAT CRAPPY SERIES ANYMO—"

"...What are you two doing?"

And in walked the redhead herself. Misty raised an eyebrow at the scene before her, dropping her pokeballs on the kitchen table and walking towards the two arguing teens.

"Misty!" Both Ash and May screamed, rushing towards the cerulean eyed girl to embrace her in a hug.

"Ash thought I ate you so I yelled at him." May explained their situation easily.

"Well you do eat quite a lo—"

"Do you wanna go there, Ketchum? DO YOU?" The brunette glared furiously.

"Eh, no..?" Ash raised his hands in defense, slowly backing away from the brunette and instead taking shelter behind Misty.

"Save me.." Ash whispered to the redhead helplessly, crouching down behind her while wrapping his arms around her flat torso.

At the sudden display of contact Misty couldn't help but blush horribly, quickly taking a fist and punching the boy off. "B-Be a man and save y-yourself!"

May smiled then, giggling quietly at the two's interactions. They would always be the best.

Just then Gary came strolling in; looking like...

"Wow, Gary you look like a million bucks." May raised an eyebrow at the fellow brunette in the room.

He smirked, "I know I look hot; no need to drool over it, bandana."

"I'm not drooling." May replied dryly.

"Why're you dressed like that?" Ash made a funny face as he continuously rubbed the part of his head where Misty had hit him before.

"It's for the Wallace Cup." Gary shrugged. "If I'm going to participate, I might as well look hot while doing it. Not that I don't always look hot anyway."

Misty rolled her eyes, walking past the boy to go to the kitchen. "You know, one day that giant ego of yours is going to explode. And then Ash is gonna spend three years cleaning up Gary guts."

"Ew." Ash couldn't help but oh so smartly express his feeling of disgust. Who in their right mind would want to clean up left over scraps of...—he shuddered—..Gary.

Gary glared. "Shut up, Ashy-boy. You'd be lucky to have the privilege of cleaning me up." He then turned back to Misty. "And it's not called an ego if you actually have it. I am hot; anyone who argues with that can talk to my abs." Gary smirked arrogantly, lifting up his expensive looking dress shirt to reveal a lightly tanned six pack.

"Oh my god.." May felt her eyes bug out slightly. She was about to make another comment; that is, before she felt a hand cover her eyes.

"Stop flashing innocent girls and being a man-whore, Gary."

Drew took his hand off of May's eyes when Gary put his shirt back down.

The brunette scoffed, "not my fault your girlfriend loves my abs." He smirked. "Oh ho, and I never thought I'd see the day _Drew Hayden _was jealous."

Tahe green haired boy merely shrugged the comment off, flicking his fringe arrogantly."I'm Drew; I never get jealous."

"Oh, really? So then you wouldn't mind if I gave bandana here a little sque—"

"That's it. I'm breaking all of your good hair combs." Drew ran out of the room then, slowly followed by a yelling Gary:

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABIES, HAYDEN!"

"...That, was just weird." Ash rolled his eyes.

Misty shrugged. "It was Gary and Drew, what do you expect?"

"..True."

And in came Dawn, skipping into the living room happily, her Piplup still sleeping quietly in her arms.

"Good morning!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Morning," Misty greeted the girl with a small smile.

"Good morning." Ash and May said in unison.

The girls Piplup reminding her of something, Misty decided to pop a question.

"By the way, Ash...where's Pikachu?"

In response the raven haired boy blinked once. "I...don't know.." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, all four teens turned to look at the door when they heard someone come in.

"Hey, guys." Brock greeted the four, Pikachu resting on his shoulder.

"Pika! Pikachupi!" Pikachu squealed happily, waving a paw at Misty.

"Good morning to you too Pikachu!" Misty smiled.

"Hey, Brock." Ash waved slightly. "Why do you have Pikachu?"

"He came to my room in the middle of the night. Something about you snoring too loud." Brock snickered.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out his pokemon's name accusingly, while Misty. May, and Dawn laughed.

"Pikapi.." Pikachu laughed, rubbing the back of it's head sheepishly.

The two most arrogant people in the world came walking downstairs, then, both of them arguing uselessly.

"I can't believe you broke them.."

"That's what you get for being a man-whore, Gary."

"No, it's what I get because you're jealous..." Gary rolled his eyes, taking his place on the couch.

Drew responded with a signature fringe flick. "I'm not jealous."

Gary smirked then, getting up and going behind May, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Are you jealous now?"

"GARY OAK! I am in a relationship! Get off!" May screamed indignantly, pushing the arrogant boy off of her and going to sit by Drew, who immediately wrapped an arm around her.

He smirked. "No."

"Shut up, Hayden.." Gary rolled his eyes irritatedly, turning to May. "And geesh, bandana! You're almost as bad as Red!"

"Shut up, Gary!" Misty and May yelled, glaring at the brunette.

"Hey..." Dawn spoke up suddenly, turning her attention to Gary. "I just noticed you have nicknames for Misty, and May, and Ash...But not me? GAH! Gary you're so mean.." Dawn pouted then, crossing her arms.

"Not true." Gary shrugged. "I call you Ms. Cheery sometimes."

"Getting a nickname from him isn't that much of a reward anyway, Dawn..." Ash mumbled, randomly playing with Pikachu's fur.

Gary was about to object indignantly, before Dawn decided to spazz out like a lunatic.

"I ALMOST FORGOT! Me and May are suppose to teach you about contests today, Misty!" Dawn squealed happily, jumping up suddenly.

"Oh, right.." May murmured her words, suddenly remembering the task they had planned for today.

"Oh, Okay. Let's go then." Misty stood, grabbing her pokeballs once again and heading towards the door.

Dawn got up too, setting her Piplup on her head, and quickly running back to their room to get her pokeballs. And May, who was trying to get up...Key word, trying.

The brunette groaned. "Dreww! Let go!" May whined, trying to break her arm free of the boy's grasp.

"Kiss." Drew said simply, giving a shrug of his shoulder's.

"N-Not in f-front of everyone!" May blushed.

Drew smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow."You embarrassed to kiss me?"

"No..just..." May twitched uncomfortably, shifting her feet.

Getting tired of her protests, Drew gave a small jerk of the girl's arm, causing her to slip, and fall into his lap.

"You're clumsy."

"I'M LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YO—!"

What better way to tell someone to shut up, then to kiss them?

"Aww..." Just then Dawn had walked back in the room, cooing gently at the scene.

Breaking the kiss softly, Drew murmured his goodbye. "You talk too much. Now," he finally let go of her wrist. "Go."

Stumbling to her feet awkwardly, May ran towards the door three seconds later. "I hate you!"

"Love you too..." Drew murmured lazily, flipping through a random magazine.

"W-Wait for me!" Dawn squeaked, running out the door also.

And when she was out the door, Brock had to say something. "Why does Drew have a girlfriend and I don't..?!" Fake streams of tears running down the adult's face, Brock sulked.

Drew turned the page of his magazine. "You really want me to answer that?"

* * *

**Wahaha ._. xDDD **

**THE END! ...Of chapter five :)) **

**Really wanna say thank you again for all the reviews xDD :) They really make me feel loved and having to deal with stupid teachers all day (Middle school teachers are the WORST) coming home to your guys reviews really makes me smile :) **

**Much lovies and here's my new rule ;-;**

**Want a fast update? Leave a review for me :) **

**KAY! I LOVIES YOU ALL! GUHBYE TILL NEXT TIMES ANNNNNNNNND! **

**~ Lauren ;) **


End file.
